Insólito
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Takeru nunca soube o porquê, mas os sorrisos do líder, Taichi sempre o deixavam muito feliz. Mas agora, adolescente, ele ansiava por muito mais do que sorrisos. - TAIKERU YAOI
1. Prologo

**Digimon não me pertence**

**Título:** Insólito

**Gênero:** Romance

**Anime/Mangá:** Digimon

**Personagens:** Takaishi Takeru e Yagami Taichi

**Classificação:** M (18+)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Essa obra contém yaoi/lemon, caso sinta-se ofendido, aperte o (x) no alto da página para sair.

**Nota 3:** Os nomes dos personagens seguem o original japonês.

**Capa:** img849(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img84(barra)2836(barra)capatxtbyaah(ponto)jpg

Boa leitura!

PROLÓGO:

O QUE OS OLHOS CASTANHOS NÃO PERCEBERAM

Takaishi Takeru não entendia porque Yagami Taichi e o irmão brigavam tanto. Ele sabia que não era uma amizade muito convencional, e que eles demonstravam seu amor através de socos e frases atravessadas. O que realmente o pequeno não entendia era o porquê de ele ser o foco da maioria das discussões.

Desde que chegaram ao Digimundo, Takeru havia criado uma grande admiração por Taichi, sua coragem, seu jeito impulsivo, sua força, o valor que dava as amizades. Takeru gostava de tudo isso e queria ser como Taichi, quando crescesse. A coisa que a criança mais gostava era que o líder do grupo o motivava e o incentivava, não o tratava como uma figura de porcelana, como Yamato. Cada vez que conseguia fazer algo sozinho, Takeru esperava um elogio do irmão, que nunca vinha. Então mudou seu foco para o jovem de goggles [1], que sempre o incentivava a ser independente e confiante.

Takeru realmente acreditou que Yamato cessaria com o discurso "você quer roubar meu irmão", quando Hikari ingressou entre os digiescolhidos. Não podia estar mais errado. De alguma forma as discussões se tornaram mais inflamadas e constantes, e qualquer motivo, inclusive uma discussão boba de para que lado eles deveriam seguir, era suficiente para que o nome do guardião da esperança fosse jogado no meio e a discussão se estendesse por horas.

E ali estavam eles, numa clareira da floresta, perdendo tempo com mais uma discussão desnecessária. O resto do grupo parecia nem mais se importar, as brigas eram os momentos onde todos podiam fazer uma pausa e descansar um pouco. Apenas Takenouchi Sora mantinha-se atenta as discussões, geralmente era sua função apartá-los.

"Pare de se meter e cuide da sua irmã" gritou Ishida Yamato, furioso.

"Eu cuido muito bem da Hikari, é você quem fica tratando o Takeru como se fosse um bebê" respondeu Taichi, no mesmo tom.

"Ele é só uma criança!" Yamato avançou na direção do rival.

"Já chega, vocês dois" Sora tentou interferir, se pondo entre eles.

"Se ele quer brigar que venha" provocou Taichi. "Vamos ver quem é o melhor irmão."

"Taichi" reprendeu Sora, encarando o amigo.

Yamato avançou na direção de Taichi, afastando Sora, sem muita gentileza, e agarrou o líder pelo colarinho da camisa.

"Onii-chan, brigar não é bom" Takeru interferiu, as discussões estavam ficando cada vez mais sérias e eles iriam acabar se matando algum dia.

Yamato bufou e soltou a gola da camisa de Taichi, por mais raiva que tivesse do guardião da coragem, era difícil não ceder aos apelos do irmão. Yamato se afastou, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso e foi ter com Gabumon. Taichi ajeitou a camiseta, olhou para Takeru e deu um sorriso confiante. Taichi abriu a boca para falar algo ao mais jovem, mas foi interrompido por Sora.

"Taichi, o que você estava pensando ao provocar o Yamato daquele jeito?" Perguntou furiosa, apontando um dedo para ele.

"Sora, eu..." Mas a mulher não deixou que ele se explicasse, desatou a falar, passando sermão de que ele era o líder e deveria manter a unidade do grupo.

Takeru não sabia o porquê, mas quando Taichi sorriu para ele, sentiu-se muito feliz.

* * *

**N/T: [1] goggles = os óculos que Taichi usava na primeira temporada.**


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1: AMIZADE DESCONFORTÁVEL

Takeru se despediu de Motomiya Daisuke e Yagami Hikari e tomou o caminho oposto que fazia todos os dias, era quarta-feira. Quartas-feiras eram seus dias preferidos, pois eram os dias que reservava para passar com Yamato.

Desde o divórcio dos pais, quando era pequeno, o máximo de tempo que Takeru havia passado com o irmão fora durante a estada no Digimundo. Agora os dois estavam muito ocupados com o colégio e atividades extraescolares, e quase nunca tinham tempo de se encontrar, por isso haviam combinado o dia dos irmãos, um dia da semana onde eles poderiam desfrutar da companhia um do outro.

O loiro folheava pela milésima vez o livro de testes para o exame de admissão da Academia T, enquanto rumava para a casa do mais velho. Foi-se o tempo que ele era só um aluno do fundamental despreocupado, onde sua única função era proteger o Digimundo. No ano seguinte ingressaria no ginasial e precisava escolher uma boa instituição.

O jovem decidira que seria bom poder estudar no mesmo colégio que o irmão, mesmo com a formatura de Yamato sendo no mesmo ano, o que impossibilitaria os irmãos de estudarem juntos.

De qualquer forma, todos os digiescolhidos haviam chegado ao acordo de que a Academia T seria a melhor opção e todos prestariam o exame. Inoue Miyako, que era um ano mais velha, já cursava o primeiro ano colegial na instituição, e vivia elogiando o colégio. Ichijouji Ken era um gênio, e estudava em colégio elitista, para ele seria muito fácil passar no exame de admissão da academia. Mas infelizmente para Takeru a situação não era muito boa. Ele quase não tinha tempo para estudar, devido aos treinos de basquete (ele fazia parte do time da escola) e ele não era nenhum gênio ou coisa parecida, e teria que estudar muito para passar, mas toda vez que olhava para o livro, sua vontade diminuía.

Takeru atravessou o parque Odaiba, apressado, ansioso para passar algum tempo com Yamato. Estava tão animado que só reparou que esbarrara em alguém quando o livro de testes, que levava nas mãos, foi ao chão. O adolescente fez uma profunda mesura e se desculpou, a pessoa com quem esbarrara estava tão ocupada que seguiu seu caminho sem dar maior atenção ao rapaz. Quando foi abaixar para pegar o livro, uma mão foi mais rápida e tirou o do seu campo de visão. Ao se levantar para buscar o livro, os olhos de Takeru se depararam com um rapaz usando o uniforme da Academia T, que analisava a capa do livro.

"Você também vai prestar o exame para a Academia T?" perguntou encarando o jovem a sua frente e lhe devolvendo o livro.

"Taichi-san!" exclamou Takeru.

"Hikari vive com a cara enfiada nesse livro, ela está muito dedicada a ingressar no colégio."

"A Hikari-chan é muito inteligente, tenho certeza que ela se dará muito bem nos exames."

"Então... você vai com ela?" perguntou o mais velho, curioso.

"Sim" respondeu, só então percebeu as entrelinhas que havia naquela pergunta. "Ah, bem todos nós vamos, os digiescolhidos." Completou apressado.

"Entendo" disse Yagami, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "O que faz por aqui?"

"Vim visitar o Onii-chan." Informou alegremente. Não importava o quanto Takeru tivesse crescido, ele ainda era bastante infantil ao que se referia ao irmão.

"Eu também estava indo vê-lo, mas acho que talvez não seja uma boa ideia, afinal vocês devem querer passar algum tempo juntos e...".

"Seria ótimo se você viesse também."

Taichi parecia indeciso ao aceitar o convite, ele não tinha nenhum assunto realmente sério a tratar com Yamato, iria até a residência do amigo só para matar o tempo. Não achava certo invadir o tempo que os irmãos Ishida passavam juntos, tempo esse que era bem escasso. Mas Takeru o convidara de maneira tão natural e infantil, que provavelmente começaria a chorar se o mais velho não aceitasse. Assim, os dois adolescentes partiram para a residência dos Ishida.

=8=

A reunião não poderia ser mais animada. Yamato estava no fogão preparando comida extra para a visita inesperada, enquanto Taichi e Takeru caçoavam de seus dotes culinários. Gabumon tentava ajudar no preparo, mas o Digimon não era muito habilidoso e acabava estragando o que Yamato fazia, o que rendia mais risadas a dupla de visitantes. Takeru sentiu-se novamente com oito anos, quando o trio passava bastante tempo juntos, protegendo o Digimundo.

"Fique satisfeito com isso" disse o loiro empurrando um prato de panquecas ligeiramente queimadas para o amigo.

"Isso deve estar horrível." Taichi cutucou o alimento com um garfo, enquanto fazia uma careta.

"Aposto que a porta da rua vai te satisfazer com muito mais gosto" provocou Yamato.

"Eu não estou com pressa" respondeu o adolescente dos cabelos castanhos, mostrando a língua para o amigo. "Além disso, o Takeru é bonzinho, aposto que ele vai dividir o delicioso prato dele comigo."

"Sinto muito, Taichi-san." Takeru puxou o prato de panquecas para perto de si. As panquecas no prato do menor eram suculentas, Yamato passara horas fazendo o prato à espera do irmão. "Mas prometi ao Patamon que levaria um pouco para ele, ele adora as panquecas do Onii-chan."

Yamato desatou a rir, implicando com o amigo. Os garotos comeram, conversaram, jogaram videogame, ouviram a nova música que Yamato compusera. A tarde passou lenta e agradavelmente, o sol já tinha se posto, quando a campainha do apartamento tocou. Yamato atendeu a porta e voltou para a sala de mãos dadas com Sora.

"Oi Takeru-kun" cumprimentou educadamente. "Taichi".

"Sora-chan, tudo bem?" cumprimentou o jovem de cabelos loiros, cordialmente. Taichi apenas fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e se levantou bruscamente.

"Bom, já está na minha hora. Obrigado pelas panquecas, Yamato" disse enquanto dava um soco de leve no ombro do amigo. "Takeru estude bastante, você tem que cuidar da Hikari no novo colégio" acenou para o garoto que estava sentado no sofá. Takeru sentiu o rosto corar e desviou o olhar. "Tchau gente", se despediu com um aceno e saiu do apartamento.

Após a saída de Taichi, o adolescente ficou encarando a porta, como se esperasse que o outro voltasse. A presença de Sora incomodava o melhor amigo do irmão, e Takeru não sabia o porquê, isso passara a incomodá-lo também. Gostava da tenista, mas sabia que quando ela estava perto, Taichi procurava uma desculpa para se afastar. Tentou convencer-se de que o incômodo era porque via Taichi como um irmão, mas suspeitava que o real motivo não fosse esse.


	3. Capítulo 2

**NOTA:** o capítulo contem spoilers de Digimon Adventure 02, episódio 38 "Festa de Natal Digimon".

CAPÍTULO 2: DESONESTO

O ano novo havia chego, e com ele uma grossa camada de neve, que cobria as ruas e tornava as calçadas escorregadias. Takeru corria em direção ao apartamento do irmão, com um embrulho nos braços. Passara muito tempo economizando a mesada para poder comprar um bom presente de natal para o mais velho, entretanto, quando finalmente a festividade chegou, o jovem de cabelos claros ainda não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar o presente desejado. Por isso, uma semana após a chegada do novo ano, Takeru aproveitou as promoções de queima de estoque das lojas, para comprar uma lembrança para o irmão.

O adolescente lamentava não ter passado o feriado ao lado do irmão, Takeru queria muito ter visto a apresentação da banda de Yamato, na véspera do natal. Mas a mãe do adolescente reclamara do horário tardio das apresentações e impedira o garoto de ir. Não que se natal tivesse sido desperdiçado, passara um tempo muito agradável ao lado dos digiescolhidos na casa de Ichijouji.

Takeru entrou no saguão do prédio, ofegante, subiu as escadarias de dois em dois degraus e atingiu o patamar do terceiro andar, onde ficava o apartamento dos Ishida. Diminuiu o passo, recuperando o fôlego, dobrou o corredor à direita, mas parou. No final do corredor, diante da porta do apartamento do irmão, estava Sora e Yamato. A menina encarava os sapatos e tinha o rosto muito corado. Eles conversavam, mas Takeru não conseguia ouvir o que diziam da distância que se encontrava. O adolescente sentiu que havia algo de estranho na presença da garota ali, Sora e Yamato não eram tão próximos a ponto de se visitarem. Balançou a cabeça, afastando qualquer tipo de pensamento e deu mais um passo em direção ao casal, mas parou de novo.

Yamato envolveu as mãos de Sora entre as suas. A garota ficou ainda mais vermelha e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, Yamato aproveitou a oportunidade e beijou a jovem, que correspondeu ao beijo.

Takeru só poderia estar sonhando. Sora era namorada do Taichi, não era? Por que então Yamato estava a beijando, e por que ela o estava beijando de volta? Takeru teve vontade de gritar, tirar satisfação com o irmão e a amiga, mas tudo que suas pernas conseguiram fazer foi correr. Quando Takeru deu por si, ele já havia decido vários lances de escada e atingindo o saguão. Todos os seus pensamentos se esvaíram, e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era correr. Após correr vários quarteirões seu corpo cedeu ao cansaço e ele recostou-se em um banco no parque Odaiba. O contato com o metal gelado o fez voltar à realidade. Ele mal conseguia respirar, o corpo todo tremia, e quando mais ele se esforçava para inalar o ar, mais extenuado ficava.

Não era possível que Sora estivesse traindo Taichi dessa maneira. Não fazia sentido, Yamato e Taichi eram melhores amigos, amigos não faziam esse tipo de coisa. Takeru estava muito confuso, sempre confiara no irmão, nos seus valores e honra. Mas onde estavam esses valores agora? Sentiu o ódio invadi-lo, nunca odiara Yamato, mas agora não conseguia ver algo que justificasse a atitude do irmão. Ele estava traindo o melhor amigo, jogando anos de amizade e companheirismo no lixo por causa de uma garota qualquer, não era algo que Takeru poderia perdoar tão facilmente.

=8=

Takeru virou-se na cama, tomando cuidado para não acordar Patamon, adormecido ao seu lado e encarou o embrulho amassado sobre a escrivaninha. Havia se passado mais de dois anos desde que flagrara Yamato com Sora, todo o mal entendido havia se desfeito, mas mesmo assim, o adolescente nunca conseguira entregar o presente que comprara para o irmão. Era como se uma parte sua nunca tivesse realmente perdoado Yamato.

=8=

O jovem digiescolhido passou semanas evitando o irmão, toda vez que pensava em Yamato, automaticamente lembrava-se de Sora, e isso o deixava furioso e enojado. As coisas só ficaram claras, quando um dia, enquanto voltavam da escola, Hikari comentou o assunto.

"A Sora é parte da sua família agora" comentou, divertida.

"Como é?" Takeru sentiu o rosto contorcer-se em esgar, a voz saiu mais alta que de costume.

"A Sora e o Yamato estão namorando, não estão?" questionou ao ver a reação do amigo. "Eu a encontrei ontem, enquanto fazia compras e ela me contou."

"Deve ser então" cortou o jovem, dando de ombros.

"Você não aprova?" A garota perguntou curiosa.

"Ela estava com o Taichi, não é?" As palavras saíram mais agressivas do que desejava.

"Eles nunca namoraram de verdade" informou a menina. "Além disso, o Onii-chan sabia que a Sora estava apaixonada pelo Yamato, foi ele quem a incentivou a se declarar pro seu irmão."

Takeru a encarou surpreso. Desde que eram crianças, Taichi sempre deixou claro seus sentimentos por Sora, não fazia o menor sentido ele abrir mão dela tão facilmente.

"Taichi-san concorda com esse relacionamento?"

"Bem, acho que ele deve ter ficado um pouco chateado, mas ele não demonstrou nada. Ele disse que ficava muito feliz de duas pessoas que ele realmente gosta poderem ser felizes juntas" concluiu.

=8=

Talvez Taichi não tenha superado essa situação tão bem quanto ele gosta de demonstrar, pensou Takeru, ao recordar-se do dia anterior, quando o líder dos digiescolhidos foi embora rapidamente, após a chegada de Sora.

Encarou o teto e deu um suspiro, tentando afastar Taichi de sua mente, pouco importava se o moreno ainda amava Sora, desde que isso não interferisse na relação entre a moça e o irmão. Sentiu um gosto amargo nos lábios diante de tal pensamento. Talvez, e apenas talvez, Takeru realmente se importasse com o que o líder sentia pela tenista.


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3: AMOR NÃO CORRESPONDIDO

Takeru entrou na banca de revista e foi até a sessão de shoujo mangá. Correu os olhos pelos títulos, duvidoso de qual deveria levar. Patamon adorava essas coisas. Mesmo não entendendo nada dos textos, gostava das imagens, principalmente quando tinha algum casalzinho jovial trocando beijos. O garoto não entendia como seu parceiro poderia gostar desse tipo de coisa tão feminina e adocicada, mas se recusar a comprar significaria o Digimon alado reclamando por dias a fio, agindo como uma criança mimada.

O loiro não sabia qual título escolher, todas as capas pareciam iguais, e as sinopses tratar do mesmo tema. Nunca conseguia decorar quais eram os preferidos do anjo. Escolheu alguns através da ilustração da capa, e se preparou para sair rapidamente dali.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de histórias, Takeru."

O guardião da esperança deu um pulo assustado e encarou seu interlocutor.

"Taichi-san!" O mais novo fechou os mangás em um abraço, tentando escondê-los do moreno.

"A Hikari também gosta dessas coisas" disse, espionando os braços do amigo.

"Ah, não é pra mim" sentiu o rosto corar. "O Patamon que gosta dessas coisas." Taichi curvou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. "Ele gosta das figuras" completou não muito esperançoso.

"Tudo bem, você não precisa me dar satisfações" o mais velho falou, balançando as mãos de forma amistosa.

Takeru tinha certeza que o moreno não havia acreditado na história, era muito embaraçoso imaginar que Taichi achava que ele gostava desse tipo de publicação.

"Bem, e o que você faz aqui?" Sua voz saiu desajeitada, Takeru sentia-se nervoso com a situação, ainda mais com Taichi o flagrando na sessão de shoujo.

Taichi estendeu a revista que trazia nas mãos para que o menor visse a capa, era um periódico sobre esportes, que exibia uma grande matéria sobre a seleção japonesa. Taichi adorava esportes, principalmente futebol, ele jogava no time do colégio e era muito bom.

Ele passou um longo tempo discorrendo sobre a evolução da seleção japonesa, os jogadores, o estádio nacional, Takeru apenas sorria e concordava com a cabeça, ele não sabia praticamente nada sobre o esporte.

=8=

"Eu vou por ali" apontou Taichi para a direção que tomaria. Os garotos haviam saído da loja e andando cerca de um quarteirão, trocando frivolidades. Takeru fez um acenou com a cabeça, em despedida. O moreno fez um gesto com a mão e deu as costas ao loiro, para seguir seu caminho.

"Você ainda gosta da Sora, não é?" A frase saiu antes que Takeru pudesse refreá-la, não imaginou que a pergunta que há dias dominava seus pensamentos atingiria seus lábios. Taichi virou-se lentamente, os olhos arregalados, encarando o garoto parado diante de si.

"Pergunta isso por causa do que aconteceu na casa do Yamato?" Questionou perspicaz.

"Para você ter fugido daquela forma, ainda deve sentir algo por ela." As palavras pareciam difíceis de serem proferidas, como se arranhassem a garganta. Mas já que finalmente as palavras haviam saído, não podia fingir que não dissera nada.

"Eu fui apaixonado pela Sora por um longo tempo, ainda me é incômodo vê-la com outra pessoa, mesmo sendo seu irmão" respondeu, sério.

"Então..."

"Eu sempre gostei dela, desde que éramos crianças" interrompeu. "Eu achei que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Mas só eu pensava assim, Sora me via como um irmão, acho que nunca disse nada antes porque não queria me magoar." Os olhos de Taichi encararam o céu, melancolicamente. "Eu sabia que ela tinha se apaixonado pelo Yamato, e deveria ter feito algo, qualquer cara teria. Mas eu queria vê-la feliz, acima de tudo e se ela achava que ele lhe proporcionaria esse tipo de felicidade, não havia porque me opor." O castanho voltou o olhar para o rapaz diante de si, piscou os olhos lentamente, impedindo as lágrimas que se formavam, de derramarem. "Talvez Yamato esteja certo no final das contas, de que eu nunca fora realmente apaixonado por Sora, eu era apenas apaixonado pela ideia de ter alguém ao meu lado."

Takeru não sabia como reagir, nunca imaginara que Taichi se exporia tanto diante dele, fosse tão transparente. Sabia que parte de seu lado intempestivo havia dado lugar a um adolescente maduro, mas não imaginava que seria capaz de tal sacrifício.

"Mas respondendo a sua pergunta" a voz do moreno estava animada novamente, com o mesmo tom que Takeru acostumara a ouvir. "Eu não gosto mais da Sora. Na verdade fico feliz que esteja dando tudo certo com o Yamato, eu só preciso me acostumar com a situação." Enfiou uma das mãos no bolso e encarou as feições surpresas diante de si. "Além disso, eu já gosto de outra pessoa."

"Então Taichi-san tem uma namorada?" A voz soou curiosa e infantil, o loiro sentiu-se novamente com oito anos e o rosto corou em constrangimento, ele não era mais nenhuma criança para fazer as perguntas de forma tão direta.

"Não, claro que não" respondeu risonho. "Digamos que eu tenha uma sina por amores platônicos."

"Ela não gosta de você?"

"Tecnicamente, eu não sei. Suspeito que essa pessoa nem sabia o que sinto, nunca tive coragem de me declarar." Takeru estava surpreso com a desenvoltura com que Taichi tratava do assunto, ele não estava constrangido ou chateado ao comentar seu amor não correspondido.

"Você deveria se declarar para ela" a voz do loiro soou como uma ordem, o que sobressaltou o mais velho. "Quer dizer..." Takeru não queria ter sido tão ríspido. "Talvez ela goste de você também, e só não demonstre porque acha que você não gosta dela."

"Você pode estar certo" disse, coçando o queixo. "Acho que devo me declarar então." Deu um sorriso confiante ao menor, mas Takeru não sorriu de volta, algo dentro da sua cabeça dizia que ele não deveria ter dado esse tipo de incentivo.

=8=

Takeru repassou em sua cabeça a conversa que tivera com Taichi diversas vezes. Ficava feliz por saber que lentamente ele estava superando o amor que nutria pela Sora, mas toda vez que imaginava que o castanho gostava de alguém, algo se remexia dentro dele, como se um dragão morasse em sua barriga e estivesse muito faminto.

Passou as mãos violentamente pelos cabelos, sem entender o que era aquilo que sentia, desejava inconscientemente que o novo romance do líder não desse certo. Patamon não percebeu que algo afligia seu companheiro, estava ocupado demais se deliciando com seus mangás.


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4: QUANDO A LUZ SE APAGA

"Não acha isso meio exagerado?" Miyako ajeitou os óculos, encarando Daisuke. O garoto estava parado na esquina, trazendo um enorme urso de pelúcia caramelo nos braços, o urso era tão grande que a moça da loja não conseguira embrulhá-lo para presente. O urso tinha uma fita vermelha amarrada ao pescoço e trazia um coração nas mãos.

Takeru e Miyako eram vizinhos e embora estudassem em colégios diferentes, faziam parte do percurso para o colégio juntos. Todos os dias a mesma rotina, andavam cerca de três quarteirões, encontravam com Motomiya que sempre os esperava na esquina, caminhavam mais três quarteirões e se separavam, Inoue virava a direita, em direção a Academia T, enquanto os garotos seguiam até o colégio fundamental.

"Claro que não, esse ano tenho certeza que Hikari vai se apaixonar por mim" disse com um sorriso confiante. "E você, loiro azedo, não vai ter nenhuma chance" fez uma careta para Takeru. Todos os anos, Daisuke comprava presentes de dia dos namorados para Hikari, ele acreditava que quanto maior fosse o presente, maior a possibilidade da jovem Yagami se apaixonar por ele.

"Se você diz" provocou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Mas tenho certeza que a Hikari apreciaria muito melhor a companhia de alguém que tenha um Digimon que completa o dela" sorriu mordaz.

Daisuke fechou a cara em uma carranca, toda vez que lembrava que as evoluções de Patamon e Tailmon eram anjos ficava profundamente irritado. Porque Veemon não tinha uma evolução daquele tipo?

"Vocês estão com inveja porque não vão ganhar presente nenhum" disse arrogante, enquanto ajeitava o gigantesco urso nos braços.

"Por que teríamos inveja disso?" Miyako estendeu o olhar para o urso e imaginou quão embaraçoso deveria ser ganhar algo do gênero, ainda mais na escola.

"Aposto que o Ken não vai te dar nada" virou-se para a garota, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"E por que ele me daria algo?"

"Vocês estão namorando, não estão?" provocou.

"Isso não é da sua conta" bufou. "Mas só para você não sair fofocando por aí, não, nós não estamos namorando" respondeu pondo um ponto final no assunto.

A verdade é que a relação que Miyako mantinha com Ken poderia ser muito bem classificada como namoro, entretanto, a garota preferia não dar classificação alguma.

"Boa sorte para Hikari" A garota falou ao se despedir dos amigos e tomar seu caminho para o colégio.

"Não seria boa sorte com a Hikari?" Daisuke corrigiu.

"Não, é boa sorte para a Hikari mesmo, ela vai precisar, quando você aparecer com esse urso gigante."

=8=

"É pra você Hikari-chan." Daisuke estendeu o urso na direção da garota. A menina se inclinou para o lado, desobstruindo a visão que o urso cobria e encarou Motomiya, o jovem trazia um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Takeru revirou os olhos, a entrega do presente não poderia ter sido pior. Daisuke tinha planejado dar o presente durante o almoço, mas o urso não coubera em seu armário, como imaginara. Então, decidira antecipar a entrega para o final do primeiro período. Yagami estava no mesmo ano que os garotos, mas não na mesma turma, e promover a entrega no meio do corredor cheio de alunos, durante a troca das aulas não tinha nada de romântico.

"É lindo, Daisuke, mas não posso aceitar" a jovem deu um sorriso cordial.

"Por que não?" Baixou o urso, desanimado.

"Eu tenho renite alérgica. Coisas que acumulam pó me deixam muito mal, e imagino que um urso desse tamanho acumule bastante. Eu não posso ter bichinhos de pelúcia, cortinas ou tapetes" informou, em tom professoral.

"O que faço com ele?" Daisuke agitou o urso furioso, gastara tanto tempo escolhendo qual o melhor presente para sua amada, para no fim dar algo que mais faria mal do que bem.

"Porque você não dá para a Jun?" Sugeriu a castanha. Daisuke fez uma careta em desagrado, preferia morrer a dar qualquer coisa para a irmã. "Mas de qualquer forma, eu adorei o urso, ele é lindo." Hikari deu um de seus sorrisos mais radiantes e beijou a bochecha do adolescente em agradecimento.

O sinal para o início do segundo período soou, fazendo com que os alunos voltassem para suas salas. Hikari foi até Takeru, no final do corredor.

"Takeru-kun, você vai estar ocupado hoje?"

"Não Hikari, por quê?" perguntou curioso.

"Você poderia me encontrar no parque Odaiba às cinco horas, eu gostaria de falar com você" a voz saiu mais fraca que de costume. Ela parecia acanhada com tal pedido.

O garoto queria perguntar o que era tão importante que não podia ser conversado na escola, mas o corredor tinha se esvaziado rapidamente, e Daisuke gritava da porta da sala para que se apressasse. O loiro apenas concordou com o encontro com um aceno de cabeça e correu para sua sala, sem ver o sorriso bobo que se formara no rosto da amiga.

=8=

O garoto olhou no relógio, faltavam cinco minutos para cinco. Acomodou-se na mureta ao lado das roseiras e observou os transeuntes enquanto esperava o tempo passar. A praça estava repleta de casais trocando presentes e juras de amor. O sol começava a se pôr, tingindo o céu com um gracioso tom alaranjado e tornando o ambiente ainda mais romântico.

Todos os anos, Hikari e Takeru trocavam chocolates no dia dos namorados. O hábito começara entre a garota e o irmão, que trocavam chocolates caseiros nos formatos de seus respectivos brasões. Takeru não se lembrava de como começara a participar do evento, mas na data, a amiga lhe fazia chocolates, com o formato do brasão da esperança. Na mochila que o loiro trazia a tira colo, estavam guardados os chocolates que daria a amiga esse ano, pequenos chocolates em forma de flor, similares ao brasão da luz. O rapaz gostava da troca, pois os quitutes da amiga eram deliciosos, e ele via no ato, uma forma de solidificar a amizade que os unia.

"Atrasei-me?" A voz melodiosa o tirou de seus pensamentos. Takeru encarou a amiga, espantando, enquanto ele ainda trajava o uniforme do colégio, a garota vestia uma saia rosa e uma camisa preta com detalhes brilhantes, uma pequena bolsa caramelo pendurada ao lado do corpo. O cabelo estava arrumado e o rosto, maquiado.

"Eu que cheguei mais cedo" sorriu, enquanto abria a mochila à procura dos chocolates que fizera. "Eu fiz chocolates pra você, não devem estar muito bom, Patamon tentou me ajudar, mas..." A frase lentamente morreu na garganta quando ele olhou para a amiga.

Parada diante dele, encarando os próprios pés, Hikari estendia-lhe um grande chocolate em formato de coração, o doce estava embrulhado em plástico transparente, fechado com uma fita branca decorada com pequenos corações vermelhos. No chocolate, em glacê estava escrito "Eu te amo".

"Por favor, aceite, junto com meus sentimentos" a voz da menina saiu baixa e engasgada, as mãos tremiam e o rosto estava inflamado, mas ela permanecia encarando os sapatos, como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Takeru não sabia o que dizer, embora muitos fizessem piadinhas sobre a relação deles, o garoto nunca imaginou que realmente Hikari fosse apaixonada por ele. O adolescente gostava muito da amiga, mais do que gostara de qualquer garota e ele tinha certeza que o que sentia não era só amizade, mas também sabia que não era amor. Ele não saberia definir o que era, mas aceitar os sentimentos dela seria errado, já que ele não poderia corresponder da mesma forma. Não queria magoá-la, mas não podia enganá-la, nem enganar a si mesmo.

"Me desculpe, Hikari-chan, mas eu não posso." A voz não saiu tão firme quanto desejou.

A garota levantou a cabeça lentamente, o rosto não estava mais vermelho e seu olhar não parecia tímido, triste ou ansioso, parecia a mesma garota de sempre. "Eu entendo" concordou fracamente, mas seu sorriso a traiu, embora tentasse parecer conformada, aquele sorriso que deformava suas feições dizia o contrário.

"Hikari..."

"Eu estou bem" disse com simplicidade. "Não vou tomar mais do seu tempo, e já está ficando tarde, melhor eu ir também" disse enquanto guardava o chocolate de volta na bolsa, tentou manter a voz firme e constante.

"Quer que eu a acompanhe?" O garoto pulou da mureta.

"Não precisa" a garota balançou a cabeça efusivamente em negativa. Despediu-se com uma delicada reverência e partiu.

Takeru sentia-se péssimo, não queria magoar a garota de quem tanto gostava, mas não havia outra resposta a dar. Caminhou lentamente, dando a volta no parque, sentia-se muito mal pela menina.

Chegou à esquina e ficou aguardando o semáforo abrir, os olhos seguiram despretensiosamente para o outro lado da rua, analisando curiosamente cada um que passava, tentando se distrair. Foi quando o olhar posou em uma figura conhecida, Taichi andava pela rua, tranquilamente, de braços dados com uma garota que Takeru nunca vira. Eles pareciam íntimos e sorriam um para o outro. Presumiu que deveria ser uma garota do mesmo colégio que o moreno. Será que era a menina da qual Taichi havia se referido, aquela a quem pretendia se declarar?

O dragão que morava nas entranhas do adolescente começou a se mexer, mordiscando algo dentro dele, que fazia seu estômago doer e as mãos ficarem úmidas. Estava tão absorto com a cena, que nem viu o sinal abrir. De repente, começara a odiar o dia dos namorados.


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5: O DOCE GOSTO DA CORAGEM

Pela primeira vez, Takeru deu graças a Deus por Daisuke estar ali. Os três amigos se encontravam na casa dos Yagami, para o grupo de estudos. O jovem de cabelos claros não fazia a menor ideia de como agir perante a amiga, após o ocorrido no dia dos namorados, embora ela o estivesse tratando normalmente.

Alguns dias antes do dia dos namorados, Hikari tivera a ideia dos três se reunirem para estudar para o exame de admissão da Academia T, que seria em meados de julho. A partir de então, uma vez por semana, eles se reuniam, alternando as casas. Daisuke não poderia estar mais feliz com a ideia, além de poder passar mais tempo ao lado de sua amada Hikari, ele teria ajuda com as matérias. Takeru também ficara animado com a ideia, já que não tinha a menor motivação para estudar sozinho. Talvez para Hikari, o grupo não fizesse muita diferença, já que era a mais inteligente e esforçada dos três, mas como ela mesma dissera, não teria sentido se apenas ela fosse aprovada nos exames.

"Acho que já chega por hoje" Hikari espreguiçou-se, esticando os braços para cima, visivelmente cansada, mas feliz por ajudar os amigos, Tailmon que adormecera sobre seu colo remexeu-se, mas não despertou. O trio passara a tarde toda estudando, imersos em difíceis questões de química.

"Por mim, está ótimo." Takeru fechou os livros e cadernos e começou a guardá-los na mochila. "Eu já vou" anunciou, após reunir todos os pertencentes, se levantando da mesa.

"Eu te acompanho" ofereceu a garota, levantando-se também, derrubando o Digimon que acordou mal humorado.

"Ah, Hikari-chan, por favor, explique esse exercício novamente" Daisuke estendeu o caderno na direção da garota. Era evidente que ele queria passar algum tempo com ela, sem a presença do outro.

"Tudo bem" disse Takeru antes que a menina falasse algo. "Eu conheço o caminho até a porta."

"Não, de jeito nenhum." Hikari era educada e hospitaleira, não era do seu feitio deixar que uma visita fosse embora sozinha, mas também não lhe agradava deixar Daisuke esperando. "Taichi" chamou.

O garoto veio se arrastando pelo corredor, o cabelo mais bagunçado do que de costume, a cara amassada. Quase tropeçou quando a gata digital deslizou por entre suas pernas, em direção ao quarto.

"O que é?" A voz saiu embromada, evidenciando que o rapaz estava dormindo.

"Por favor, acompanhe o Takeru-kun até a porta" pediu.

"Hikari, isso não é necessário, eu posso muito bem..."

"Nada disso, seria muita falta de educação da minha parte não recepcioná-lo adequadamente. Dizem que se você não acompanhar a visita até a porta, ela nunca mais volta a sua casa" a garota estava bem séria quanto à superstição.

Takeru apenas sorriu, não iria discutir as crenças da menina. Despediu-se dos amigos e foi em direção à saída, acompanhado de Taichi. Já havia escurecido, e um vento frio soprava levemente. O garoto virou-se para o mais velho e se inclinou, profundamente.

"Obrigado por sua hospitalidade."

"Por que a rejeitou?"

Takeru levantou o corpo, bruscamente. Taichi estava sério, uma mão segurando a maçaneta da porta, a outra apoiada no batente.

"O quê?" Takeru não conseguia entender.

"Hikari, por que você a rejeitou?" A pergunta saiu ainda mais séria que da primeira vez. "Ela chegou chorando em casa, não quis me contar o que houve, mas era óbvio que aquele coração era pra você."

"E-e-e-eu sinto muito." O loiro não esperava por isso, então era sobre o ocorrido no dia dos namorados. Se Hikari brigasse com ele, dissesse que não queria mais vê-lo ou ser sua amiga, era compreensível, mas não esperava ter que lidar com um irmão furioso.

"Ela não é boa o suficiente para você?" Taichi deu um passo na direção do menor.

"Não, não é isso. Hikari-chan é incrível." Takeru sentiu os joelhos tremerem e a voz falhar, odiava brigas e se Taichi partisse para a porrada, o loiro apanharia, ele era muito menor e mais fraco.

"Então quem é?"

"Como?" Estava tão nervoso que perdera parte da conversa? A última pergunta do líder não tinha o menor sentido.

"Se você rejeitou minha irmã, mesmo a achando tão incrível, é porque você já gosta de alguém."

Takeru não sabia dizer se as palavras tinham sido ditas com sarcasmo. A princípio lhe pareceu, mas repassando-as rapidamente na mente, não tinha tanta certeza assim. O adolescente tentou responder algo, mas só conseguiu produzir uma série de sons desconexos, que não significavam nada.

"Você gosta de alguém, não é?"

"Sim... Não. Quer dizer, eu acho que não." Por que Taichi o estava acuando daquela maneira?

"Você acha" um sorriso zombeteiro cruzou os lábios do maior, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais intimidador.

"Me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir." O menino inclinou a cabeça e virou-se para sair, mas sentiu uma mão puxar-lhe pelo braço.

Takeru voltou-se para protestar, mas foi silenciado quando o maior cobriu os lábios com o seus. O menor estava atônito, sentia o mais velho apertar-lhe o pulso e a língua invadir violentamente sua boca, a respiração quente e ritmada fazia cócegas em seu rosto. O monstro que morava dentro de si, remexeu-se satisfeito. As mãos suavam frias, o corpo estava quente e os joelhos pareciam feitos de gelatina. Sentia vontade de rir, de chorar e principalmente de gritar.

Quando finalmente recobrou o controle de seu cérebro, afastou o castanho com um empurrão. Sentiu o rosto queimar, quando os olhares se cruzaram. Takeru queria dizer alguma coisa ou esperava que Taichi dissesse, mas os dois apenas se encaram em um incômodo silêncio. O mais jovem ajeitou a mochila e foi em direção ao elevador, tentando andar o mais natural possível, mas sentiu que seus pés corriam, levando-o para longe dali o mais rápido possível.

=8=

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Hikari se levantou, preocupada, quando o irmão retornou ao apartamento. Taichi parecia totalmente alheio aos chamados da irmã, e só respondeu quando ela lhe deu um chute. "Vocês pareciam estar discutindo."

"Impressão sua" respondeu o irmão com um bocejo. Fez um breve aceno para Daisuke e voltou para seu quarto.

"Eu disse que era só impressão sua" comentou Motomiya, quando a garota acomodou-se ao seu lado. "Não teria motivo para o Takeru e seu irmão estarem brigando."

Hikari queria acreditar nas palavras do amigo, mas sabia como seu irmão era superprotetor e como ele ficara encanado com a história do dia dos namorados. Não seria surpresa se ele decidisse tirar satisfações com Takeru.

=8=

Taichi fechou a porta do quarto e recostou-se nela, lentamente deixou seu corpo escorregar, até sentar no chão.

"Taichi, você está bem?" Agumon saltou da cama de cima do beliche e foi na direção do parceiro. O garoto estava pálido, os olhos perdidos e com uma expressão que o Digimon jamais vira no rosto do companheiro.

"Estou ótimo" respondeu sombriamente. Ele não estava mentindo.

=8=

Takeru parou diante do prédio onde morava, sem ter coragem de entrar. Se Patamon o visse naquele estado ficaria muito preocupado e o cobriria de perguntas. O coração estava acelerado e ele ainda suava frio. Não era possível que aquilo realmente tivesse acontecido. Taichi tinha uma namorada, não fazia sentido algum aquele beijo. O que mais atormentava o rapaz era que, mesmo não querendo admitir, ele gostara do beijo. A mão foi em direção aos lábios, como se quisesse manter aquela sensação preservada para sempre e sem perceber, estava sorrindo.


	7. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6: O ÚLTIMO RASTRO DE PUREZA

Takeru apertou as folhas de papel entre as mãos, encarou a campainha e respirou fundo. Estendeu a mão para apertar o botão, mas parou na metade do movimento, a coragem parecia ter-lhe abandonado. Encarou mais uma vez a plaqueta com o nome Yagami colada sobre a campainha e pensou por que justo ele tinha de estar ali.

Hikari ficara gripada e perdera vários dias de aula. A representante de classe da menina pediu que o loiro fosse até a casa da garota entregar os trabalhos e atividades desenvolvidas para que ela não ficasse atrasada com a matéria. Para Takeru aquilo era uma espécie de conspiração do destino, afinal de contas, eles nem estudavam na mesma turma, e a obrigação de ir até a residência da garota era da representante ("Vocês são amigos, e você deve estar preocupado, como vai lá para vê-la, aproveite e leve as anotações de aula"). Ele até tentou passar a função para Daisuke, mas o ruivo tinha treino de futebol.

Takeru tocou a campainha, o barulho soou longo e distante, e o garoto rezou para que fosse a amiga a atender a porta. Desde o beijo, o adolescente vinha evitando encontrar com Taichi de todas as formas que podia, até inventara desculpas esfarrapadas para não ir à reunião de estudos realizada na casa da garota para não correr o risco de encontrar o mais velho. Ele havia pensado seriamente em não entregar as atividades, mas isso prejudicaria os estudos da amiga e ele não queria causar nenhum problema a ela.

O garoto tocou a campainha novamente e aguardou. Estava quase desistindo e indo embora quando a porta se abriu. Taichi apareceu, a roupa amarrotada, fones de ouvido pendurados no pescoço.

"A Hikari está?" Perguntou antes que o moreno pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os olhos procuravam qualquer coisa para focar que não fosse o rosto do garoto e as mãos se remexiam tanto que os papeis que trazia estavam amassados.

"Ela está dormindo" respondeu.

"Ela está melhor?" Nunca reparara que os ladrilhos do corredor eram amarelos e que eles estavam displicentemente desalinhados.

"Sim, ela só precisa de mais alguns dias de repouso."

"Que bom. Você pode entregar a ela?" Estendeu os papeis na direção do mais velho e esperou que ele os pegasse. Mas sentiu a mão envolver seu pulso e com um puxão o levar para dentro do apartamento.

Taichi fechou a porta atrás de si, puxou as folhas da mão do loiro e as atirou sobre uma mesinha próxima a porta. Fazia dias que pensava em uma maneira de abordar o garoto para conversarem, não iria deixar escapar a chance.

"Nós precisamos conversar" anunciou, sério.

"Taichi-san, eu estou com pressa" e deu um passo em direção à porta, mas o maior se colocou entre ele e o objeto, a mão envolvendo a maçaneta.

"Você está chateado com o que aconteceu?"

"Não" desviou o olhar, sentiu o rosto incendiar ao lembrar-se do beijo. "Taichi-san, eu preciso mesmo ir" deu mais um passo em direção à porta e estendeu a mão até a maçaneta, mas parou ao ver que o moreno não fizera nenhum movimento para impedi-lo. Os olhos buscaram o rosto do outro esperando algum tipo de reação, mas o garoto estava imóvel, os olhos colados no menor, um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

"Você gostou?" provocou.

"O quê? Claro que não." Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e as palavras saírem atropeladas. Não iria deixar Taichi dominá-lo. Colocou a mão sobre a do moreno e tentou girar a maçaneta, mas sentiu outra mão empurrar seu corpo contra a porta. Quando deu por si, Takeru estava preso entre a porta e o corpo de Taichi, que estava colado ao seu.

O moreno levou seus lábios ao ouvido do rapaz. "Diga que você gostou" repetiu em um sussurro sensual. Takeru jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais pensaria em Taichi ou no beijo, mas agora suas pernas fraquejavam como naquele dia, e sentia a vontade de resistir esvair-se do seu corpo. As mãos do moreno percorriam lentamente o corpo do menor, um rastro fino de saliva demarcava o pescoço alvo.

"Taichi... não." Takeru havia se convencido de que o beijo não passava de uma brincadeira infeliz. Passou dias tentando afastar qualquer tipo de pensamento que tivera relacionado ao beijo, mas quanto mais tentava esquecer, mais vivas as sensações lhe pareciam. E agora seu corpo provava todas elas novamente, e enquanto sua mente dizia que fugisse, seu corpo implorava para que ficasse.

As mãos do moreno subiram por dentro da camisa do menor, acariciando o peito magro. Os lábios corriam pelo pescoço, analisando cada centímetro. Taichi tinha uma namorada, não fazia sentindo agir dessa forma. Ao se lembrar da garota que o acompanhava no dia dos namorados, sentiu seu estômago revirar, e um misto de raiva e inveja invadi-lo. Não era possível que estivesse enciumado, se assim fosse isso só significaria uma coisa, e não, Takeru tinha certeza, não estava apaixonado pelo líder. Tudo o que sentia por ele era admiração, pura e simplesmente.

Se assim era, por que não conseguia resistir ao assédio do maior? Era só empurrá-lo para o lado e ir embora. Um gemido saiu de seus lábios quando Taichi esfregou o corpo contra o seu. Os pelos se eriçaram e as pernas ficaram bambas. Sentiu o maior o envolver com um abraço apertado e arrastá-lo dali, seus pés se moveram sem sua permissão, e os braços desobedientes, enlaçaram o pescoço do moreno.

Taichi abriu a porta do quarto e acomodou o loiro na cama debaixo do beliche. Antes que pudesse levantar, Taichi deitou o corpo sobre o seu e selou o encontro com um beijo apaixonado. O moreno sentiu que se arrependeria no dia seguinte, de como as coisas estavam indo rápido demais, mas sua mente não pensava em nada, era o desejo que o movia.

"Agumon..." os olhos azuis vasculharam o cômodo.

"Tailmon e Agumon estão com o Koushirou. Hikari ficou preocupada que eles pudessem ficar doentes também" respondeu, enquanto acariciava os cabelos claros do rapaz.

"E a Hikari? Se ela acordar..." Taichi o silenciou com um beijo, as mãos passeando sob a camiseta. Sentiu o menor puxar-lhe violentamente os cabelos, o que deixou o moreno animado, a mão percorreu o peito magro até chegar a barriga, habilmente desabotoou a calça e deslizou por dentro do tecido. Takeru cessou o beijo.

"Taichi-san, por favor" gemeu num misto de excitação e desespero. Beijos eram uma coisa, mas aquilo ia muito mais longe do que ele poderia imaginar.

O maior analisou as feições infantis e assustadas do adolescente e não pôde deixar de sorrir. A mão se moveu desobediente sob o tecido, arrancando um suspiro do menor.

Takeru tentou resistir, afastando-o de si, mas seus braços pareciam não ter força suficiente para movê-lo. Sentiu o moreno puxar sua camisa e percorrer seu tórax com os lábios, a mão movia-se mais rápida e intensamente. Os olhos azuis se fecharam lentamente, em seu corpo pareciam correr várias descargas elétricas.

Um som de zíper sendo aberto trouxe o loiro de volta a terra. Os olhos encararam o moreno com as calças abaixadas até a altura dos joelhos deslizando pretensiosamente entre suas pernas.

"Taichi, não" ele tentou afastar o maior de si, sem sucesso.

O líder se posicionou, alinhando seu quadril com o do garoto, ajeitou o corpo sobre o do menor, abraçando-o firmemente.

"Não me peça para parar" gemeu o maior. Moveu os quadris para frente, deslizando para dentro do loiro. Takeru arqueou o corpo, as mãos agarram desesperadamente o lençol, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e mordeu os lábios para não gritar. Nunca sentira dor tão grande.

Taichi invadiu a boca do menor, o beijou até sentir ficar mais calmo e seu corpo relaxar. Movia os quadris lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo da companhia do adolescente. Takeru sentia-se desconfortável, mas a dor havia diminuído e uma sensação prazerosa o invadia, lentamente.

"Taichi... por favor... não" seu pedido saiu entrecortado com seus próprios gemidos, traindo-o. Seu corpo estava em chamas, sua mente vazia. "Eu... não posso..." mal foi ouvido entre seus gemidos e o ranger da cama. Ele sentia como se uma grande energia estivesse se acumulando dentro dele. Suas pernas abraçaram os quadris do moreno, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Taichi não podia resistir, embora os lábios infantis gemessem que não queria aquilo, seu corpo pedia por mais. O moreno aumentou a velocidade, ouviu o ranger da cama, os gemidos do loiro e seus próprios preencherem o quarto. Um gemido delicado e infantil atravessou os demais, alto e sensual. Taichi fez um dueto com seu próprio gemido, preenchendo e aquecendo o corpo do menor.

Takeru sentiu o corpo pesado cair sobre o seu, exausto. Os corpos suados se colavam e completavam. O loiro sabia que o outro estava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, embora não pudesse ver suas feições. Sentiu o rosto corar ao se dar conta do que haviam feito, e desviou o olhar para a janela, o céu estava azul e podia ouvir os pássaros cantando em alguma árvore próxima. Ouviu Taichi gemer alguma coisa em seu ouvido, mas estava tão cansado que adormeceu instantaneamente.

=8=

Takeru estava atordoado, os olhos se abriram lentamente, fitando a janela aberta, a cortina balançava lentamente ao sabor do vento, deixando o quarto arejado. O céu estava alaranjado, anunciando o início da noite. A franja loira, incômoda, estava caída sobre o rosto e o corpo melado, grudava desconfortavelmente nos lençóis da cama. Seu corpo estava dolorido. Sentia-se sujo e imoral. Sabia que o que tinha feito era errado, mas esse sentimento se digladiava com outro, uma sensação de êxtase, de preenchimento. E esse sentimento prazeroso o fazia sentir-se ainda mais culpado e errado.

Ouviu o som de teclas sendo digitadas, o som era baixo e distante, e ele não teve muita certeza se realmente estava desperto. Virou o rosto para o lado aonde vinha o som e viu uma silhueta sentada na escrivaninha, digitando algo no computador. Não podia ver com clareza, mas conhecia a silhueta grande e forte, os braços torneados e bronzeados, os cabelos castanhos, muito bagunçados. O pavor o invadiu, não saberia como reagir após o que tinham feito, sentia-se envergonhado e frustrado, pensou no que seus amigos falariam se o vissem assim, pensou na Hikari, dormindo no quarto ao lado, pensou na reação do irmão.

Voltou o rosto para a janela e fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir. Após alguns minutos os sons das teclas cessaram e o jovem sentiu um peso sobre a cama. Os braços fortes o envolveram e mãos brincaram em seus cabelos. Uma respiração quente aproximou-se do seu rosto e ele sentiu lábios serem roçados contra os seus. O jovem sentiu o rosto corar, e o corpo se aquecer enquanto seu amante cobria seu pescoço e peito com beijos demorados. Mordeu os lábios tentando reprimir um gemido, quando o moreno envolveu seu sexo com lábios. O mais velho percebeu que seu jovem amante estava acordado, sorriu maliciosamente e o virou de barriga para baixo. O loiro protestou fracamente, mas não tinha forças ou real desejo de resistir, naquele momento percebeu que cederia a qualquer pedido do amante.


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7: BONDADE INDOLENTE

Takeru enxugou os cabelos úmidos de suor na toalha e cumprimentou os companheiros de time pela vitória. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado e viu a melhor amiga correr em sua direção, parabenizando-o pelo jogo.

Era semana do undokai[1], onde todas as atividades escolares eram suspensas e os alunos disputavam entre si diversas modalidades esportivas. O time de Takeru havia vencido a 9-C, classe da Hikari, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco chateada com isso. Apenas agarrou o garoto pela mão e o arrastou em direção ao campo de futebol, onde Daisuke jogaria em instantes.

As arquibancadas estavam cheias e barulhentas, os times já estavam em campo, apenas esperando o apito do juiz para começarem a partida. Hikari andava habilmente entre as pessoas, arrastando o loiro pela mão e procurando um lugar para sentar. Então viu uma mão acenando no meio da multidão e rumou para lá.

Takeru ficou pálido, as pernas se negavam a andar e ele só chegou até o local onde estavam seus lugares, porque a menina o puxara pela mão o tempo todo. Taichi deu um sorriso para a irmã e cumprimentou o adolescente casualmente. Os lábios do menor mal se moveram em resposta, sentou-se ao lado da morena e fixou o olhar no campo.

O garoto passara dias atormentado com o que havia acontecido da última vez que encontrara o líder, ele não conseguia dormir ou se concentrar. A cena repetia inúmeras vezes em sua cabeça, deixando-o cada vez mais confuso. Não conseguia entender porque Taichi fizera aquilo. Eles eram meninos e o mais velho tinha uma namorada, tudo não deveria passar de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. E era isso que mais o incomodava, se não passava de uma brincadeira, por que mexia tanto com ele? Por que toda vez que pensava nos beijos e carícias seus lábios automaticamente se abriam em um sorriso?

Seus olhos se moveram do campo em direção ao garoto. Será que era uma característica genética dos Yagami conseguir agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Hikari continuava sendo sua fiel amiga mesmo após recusar seus sentimentos no dia dos namorados e Taichi parecia o mesmo, as mesmas piadas, o mesmo fanatismo por futebol, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Takeru não sabia se isso o deixava apreensivo ou aliviado, mas decidiu afastar esses pensamentos por hora e tentar se concentrar no jogo.

=8=

Takeru desligou a ducha, passou as mãos pelos cabelos para remover o excesso de água e se enrolou em uma toalha. Ao sair do banho, ouviu Daisuke gritar, na ducha do lado, que o loiro não iria embora sozinho com a Hikari, era seu jeito, não muito delicado, de pedir que o amigo o esperasse. O garoto atravessou o vestiário, foi até o armário onde suas coisas estavam guardadas e começou a se vestir.

O jogo se estendera para os pênaltis, e quando o juiz apitou o final da partida, o céu já estava escuro. A única vantagem desse atraso é que todas as outras atividades do undokai já tinham acabado, e com exceção dos garotos que disputaram a partida de futebol, o vestiário estava vazio. O time do ruivo fora muito bem, mas infelizmente um dos jogadores perdera um dos pênaltis, o que os impediu de disputar a final.

"O Daisuke já foi embora?" Takeru calçava os tênis, e virou-se lentamente para encarar o dono da voz. Taichi estava parado ali, as mãos enfiadas no bolso. O primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça do loiro era de que o vestiário era reservado apenas aos estudantes, e ele não deveria estar ali, mas a julgar pelo horário, o garoto imaginou que ninguém se importaria com a invasão de um ex- aluno.

"Está na ducha" respondeu enquanto amarrava os cadarços. Maldita hora que decidira calçar os sapatos antes de por a camisa, era como se o olhar de Taichi sobre seu peito nu queimasse a pele.

"Eu queria parabenizá-lo pelo ótimo jogo" disse sorrindo.

O menor não disse nada, sentiu as mãos se crisparem e conteve a vontade de pular no pescoço do moreno. Desde que Motomiya fizera um belíssimo gol, Taichi não parou de elogiar suas habilidades. No começo o loiro não se importou, ou fingiu não se importar, mas quanto mais o líder elogiava o ruivo, mais irritado ficava. Se o mais velho achava Daisuke assim tão incrível deveria trocar beijos com ele. O pensamento fez o menor morder os lábios.

"Hikari me disse que você também foi muito bem, talvez eu venha vê-lo amanhã. Vocês foram para as finais, certo?"

"Mas você não gosta de basquete" a voz saiu baixa e falha, as mãos tremiam tanto que ele não conseguia fazer o laço no cadarço. Por que ele estava tão irritado?

"Realmente eu não me interesso muito pelo esporte", Taichi coçou a cabeça. "Mas..."

"Eu não sou um substituto" o grito ecoou pelo vestiário. O menor tinha se levantado, o rosto vermelho, distorcido por uma expressão que Taichi nunca tinha visto antes. "Eu não preciso que você venha me ver só porque o time do Daisuke perdeu e agora você tem um tempo livre." O loiro sentia o corpo inteiro tremer, ele não era nenhum maldito substituto que se contentava com uma migalha de atenção quando a estrela principal não aparecia.

"Takeru, eu sinto muito não ter visto seu jogo hoje" Taichi não sabia como agir, já vira Yamato explodir várias vezes, mas Takeru era seu oposto, era calmo e sempre tentava resolver as situações através do diálogo.

"Você não sente nada." Takeru deu um passo em direção ao maior, seu autocontrole tinha ido pro espaço. Ele não era só um bonequinho com quem o moreno se divertia quando ninguém de interessante estava por perto.

Ao vê-lo avançando em sua direção, Taichi agarrou o loiro pelo braço e o empurrou contra os armários do vestiário. Aumentou o aperto no braço quando o menor tentou reagir e com a outra mão segurou seu ombro, mantendo-o preso contra os armários.

"O que há com você?", Taichi não queria gritar, mas naquelas circunstâncias o nervosismo tomara conta dele. "Pare de agir como se eu não me importasse com você."

"Se você realmente se importasse não teria feito aquilo" gritou, enquanto soltava o braço do aperto. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, os azuis se encheram de lágrimas, que escorreram profusamente pelo rosto juvenil.

"Takeru, eu..."

"Vocês estão brigando?" Daisuke perguntou curioso, enrolado em uma toalha, os cabelos molhados, encarando a cena que acabara de flagrar.

"Não, claro que não" disfarçou Taichi, afastando-se do menor e indo em direção ao ruivo. "Nós só... Bem, eu vim aqui para parabenizá-lo pela ótima partida, você jogou muito bem." Embora sorrisse, as palavras saíram atropeladas.

"Obrigado" o garoto agradeceu com uma pequena mesura.

"A Hikari e eu estamos com um pouco de pressa, você se importa se não o esperarmos?" Taichi acompanhou os olhos do jogador lentamente pousarem em Takeru, que permanecia imóvel encostado nos armários.

"Tudo bem, o Takeru me acompanha." Daisuke podia não ser tão inteligente ou perspicaz, mas não passaram despercebidos os hematomas no braço e ombro do colega de classe.

"Certo" concordou maquinalmente. "Até mais" fez um aceno com a mão. "Tchau, Takeru" despediu-se, mas o garoto não emitiu som algum. Taichi saiu. Os passos ecoando sobre o chão ladrilhado.

Os olhos do ruivo se desviaram da porta do vestiário, que acabara de se fechar e encararam o amigo. Embora a franja loira cobrisse os olhos, Daisuke sabia que o amigo chorava. Um gemido escapou pelos lábios pálidos, então outro e mais outro. O garoto escondeu o rosto com as mãos, mas o choro silencioso havia dado lugar a um choro mais doloroso e se suas mãos podiam esconder o rosto inchado, não poderiam esconder a raiva e frustração que sentia.

=8=

Taichi andava tão rápido que Hikari precisava correr para alcançá-lo. Ela não entendera porque os garotos não estavam com eles, mas o irmão cortara o assunto e rumara para casa o mais depressa que seus pés permitiam.

Como pôde ser tão ingênuo achando que se ignorasse a situação e fingisse que nada tinha acontecido ficaria tudo bem? Agira por impulso, deixando que seus desejos falassem mais alto que seu lado racional. Foi uma estupidez, embora ele não se arrependesse. Não imaginara que outro podia ficar tão alterado. Takeru estava irritado, confuso e enciumado... Taichi parou de repente, fazendo com que sua irmã esbarrasse nele.

"Onii-chan?" Perguntou, encarando o rosto do irmão.

=8=

Takeru secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, seus olhos pararam na figura de Daisuke sentado ao seu lado, a cabeça apoiada contra os armários, os olhos fechados.

"Daisuke-kun..."

"Eu liguei para minha mãe buscar a gente, já está bem tarde" disse o garoto com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Você não precisava ter ficado aqui..."

"É para isso que servem os amigos, certo?" Abriu um dos olhos, lentamente e encarou o amigo.

"Obrigado" murmurou, encarnado as mãos.

"Deve estar frio lá fora", Daisuke se levantou e atirou um casaco de moletom para o loiro. Takeru ainda estava sem camisa, e os pelos dos seus braços estavam arrepiados. O menino não esperava voltar para casa tão tarde e não levara nenhum agasalho.

"Mas e você?" Levantou-se também, devolvendo o casaco. Provavelmente o ruivo não andava com um casaco extra, então ele passaria frio. Mas Motomiya apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça, recusando o casaco, apontou então para o próprio braço. Takeru olhou para o seu próprio e viu uma gigantesca marca arroxeada, onde Taichi o havia segurado. Contra a pele alva, a marca se destacava a distância. Se a mãe de Daisuke visse faria várias perguntas. O loiro vestiu uma camiseta, colocou o casaco e fechou o zíper.

"Daisuke sobre o que aconteceu hoje..."

"Acho que não seja algo que eu deva saber." Disse enquanto passava a mochila sobre os ombros. "Ao menos, por enquanto" completou.

"Eu vou te contar, um dia" respondeu o outro, com um sorriso sincero.

"Eu sei." Daisuke abriu a porta do vestiário e saiu para o ar noturno. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que iria congelar e rezou para que sua mãe chegasse logo.

* * *

**N/T: [1] undokai é um evento esportivo, onde os estudantes disputam entre si, em competições individuais ou em grupo. Pais, irmãos e outros familiares também podem participar da competição**.


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8: ESPERANÇA AUSENTE

O loiro abraçou o travesseiro, tentando abafar os soluços, mas as lágrimas escorriam sem parar. Seu parceiro alado o encarava sem entender, fazia semanas que Takeru andava estranho, mais quieto e menos sorridente, mas ele nunca tinha visto o adolescente chorar dessa forma.

=8=

O som da xícara atingindo o chão e se despedaçando interrompeu a conversa. Os dois adolescentes voltaram à atenção para o menor, que permanecia imóvel no centro da cozinha, os olhos arregalados, os lábios trêmulos. Ao perceber olhares sobre si, desculpou-se timidamente e se abaixou para recolher os cacos. Yamato foi em direção ao irmão dizendo que não era necessário, e que ele arrumaria a bagunça, mas o loiro queria manter a cabeça ocupada e afastar o comentário que ecoava em sua mente.

"Ai" os cacos no chão se mancharam de vermelho, quando o garoto acidentalmente se cortou. Ele não estava prestando atenção ao que estava fazendo.

"Takeru!" Yamato abaixou-se ao seu lado, puxando a mão ferida, era um corte grande, mas não muito profundo. "Eu disse que arrumaria isso", seu tom era preocupado.

"Eu estou bem, Onii-chan" sorriu fracamente.

"Você está sangrando, vamos dar um jeito nisso" disse, puxando o garoto e o arrastando até o banheiro.

Takeru estava sentado sobre a tampa da louça sanitária. Yamato estava ao seu lado, limpando o ferimento com um chumaço de algodão, sobre a pia do lavabo estava uma caixinha de primeiros socorros. Taichi estava recostado no batente da porta, assistindo a cena. O mais novo mantinha os olhos fixos no chão, tinha certeza que seus olhos se encontrassem com os do moreno, eles entregariam sua decepção.

=8=

Quando Takeru decidiu visitar o irmão fora de seu dia habitual, ele não tinha muita certeza se a coragem que reunira seria suficiente para explicar o porquê de estar ali, mas sentia a necessidade de contar alguém, e ninguém era tão confiável como seu irmão. Durante todo o caminho foi ensaiando como abordaria o assunto com o mais velho e como exporia o caso.

Quando tocou a campainha do apartamento dos Ishida, pôde ouvir que vozes animadas vinham de dentro. Imaginou que talvez Sora estivesse lá, ou o pessoal da banda, o que fez boa parte da sua coragem e determinação se esvair. Yamato ficou surpreso ao ver o caçula parado ali, em um dia que não era o usual, mas convidou-o a entrar. Se a coragem do loiro já tinha reduzido a metade ao ouvir vozes da porta, ela desapareceu por completo ao ver com quem seu irmão conversava.

Sentado a mesa da cozinha, Taichi tomava uma xícara de café. Espalhados sobre o tampo da mesa, vários panfletos de cursos universitários e faculdades renomadas se misturavam. O moreno pareceu ligeiramente incomodado com a presença do menor, mas disfarçou com um sorriso e o cumprimentou cordialmente. O clima pesado que se instaurou não passou despercebido ao dono da residência, mas Yamato achou que uma conversa despretensiosa afastaria o clima ruim.

"E como vão os estudos?" perguntou ao irmão, enquanto servia uma xícara de café para o menor.

"Bem" respondeu. Estava em pé, no meio da cozinha, os olhos fixos no irmão. "Acho que eu deveria ter ligado avisando" sorriu amarelo. "Eu devo estar atrapalhando", os olhos correram pelos panfletos espalhados e migraram para a figura morena, mas passaram direto. O mínimo contato visual fazia seu corpo desconfortavelmente se aquecer em partes não muito adequadas.

"Que é isso, nós só estávamos falando sobre a faculdade" disse o loiro, ajeitando-se na cadeira. "Taichi quer ir para a Kyoudai[1] só porque a namoradinha dele vai pra lá", sorriu maliciosamente.

Takeru sentiu o rosto se aquecer e as mãos tremerem, o estômago embrulhou. A sensação ficou ainda pior quando o riso constrangido do moreno cortou o cômodo. As mãos tremiam tanto, que ele agarrou-se na xícara para disfarçar.

"Como é mesmo o nome dela?" Yamato colocou os dedos nos lábios, pensativo. "É aquela amiga da Mimi, não é?" sorriu malicioso.

"Ruky[2]" Taichi estava visivelmente sem graça com o questionário, sabia que Yamato podia ser muito inconveniente quando queria, mas ele nunca se importara, afinal conseguia ser muito mais irritante que o amigo. Entretanto, as coisas haviam mudado significativamente nos últimos dias, e essa conversa, na frente de Takeru, não era nenhum pouco adequada. "Mas nós somos só amigos" completou de forma não muito convincente.

"Qual é, eu peguei vocês no maior amasso outro dia" Yamato provocou. Antes que Taichi pudesse dizer algo, o som de algo se quebrando chamou a atenção de ambos.

Takeru estava pálido e tremia tanto que era impossível não reparar, suas palavras mal saíram quando ele se desculpou e começou a recolher os cacos maquinalmente, mesmo sob os protestos do irmão.

=8=

O adolescente soltou um gemido de dor, quando o irmão aplicou álcool em sua mão, para desinfetar o ferimento. Yamato ia começar a fazer um curativo quando o telefone tocou. Pensou seriamente em deixar o aparelho tocando, mas lembrou-se que podia ser o pai e levantou-se para atendê-lo, não sem antes pedir que Taichi fizesse o curativo.

O garoto dos cabelos castanhos aproximou-se da pia e pegou o material necessário para fazer uma atadura, mas ao pegar a mão do loiro, sentiu-o puxar a mão bruscamente, encolhendo-a perto de si.

"Espero que tenha se divertido" a voz saiu supreendentemente baixa, porém firme. O garoto encarava o maior, o olhar fuzilante, cheio de ódio e desprezo. Os lábios e mãos tremiam, o loiro não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria conter a raiva. "Ingenuidade minha achar que..." mordeu os lábios antes que qualquer palavra sentimental saísse sem seu consentimento. "Pelo jeito sua namorada não dá conta do recado." Um sorriso malicioso contorceu seus lábios, Taichi só vira aquela expressão uma única vez e fora no rosto de Yamato.

"Takeru, não é nada disso..." Taichi avançou na direção do menor, tentando se fazer ouvir, mas quando as peles se tocaram, ele pôde sentir toda a raiva que emanava do garoto.

"Eu não sou seu brinquedo" a raiva o havia dominado, a frase saiu em forma de grito, agudo e doloroso. O garoto se levantou e empurrou o maior, que fechava a passagem do banheiro. O impacto fizera o ferimento sangrar, mas ele não se importou. Atravessou o apartamento com passos pesados e saiu sem se despedir do irmão.

Yamato ficou com o telefone suspenso na mão, os olhos presos na porta que ficara aberta, uma mancha de sangue na maçaneta. Bateu o fone no gancho, sem se importar com quem estava do outro lado da linha e correu em direção ao banheiro. Taichi estava encostado na pia, o peito da camisa estampado com sangue, os olhos desfocados.

"O que aconteceu?" A pergunta saiu alta e rigorosa.

"Eu sou um idiota" murmurou o moreno, a voz chorosa.

=8=

Takeru não sentia a mão doer, nem o esforço da caminhada que fizera a passos rápidos. As lágrimas já não o incomodavam mais, nem o olhar confuso que Patamon lhe lançava. Seu coração parecia bater lentamente, cada batida um enorme sacrifício, e cada sacrifício uma dor que ele achou que jamais suportaria.

Desde que seus lábios haviam se unido aos do mais velho várias sensações e sentimentos haviam cruzado seu coração. Vergonha, medo, aversão, ciúmes, desejo, raiva, mas nenhum deles havia sido tão intenso quanto o sentimento de derrota que o dominava. Toda a coragem que passara dias reunindo não tinha mais significado após aquela tarde. Assim como demorara em se convencer, levaria outro tanto para esquecer, mas ele não podia mais negar: estava apaixonado por Taichi.

* * *

**N/T: [1] Kyoudai é uma renomada universidade em Kyoto.**

**[2] Ruky não é uma personagem OC, na verdade em alguns episódios de Digimon Adventures aparecem algumas amigas da Mimi, não me recordo se são citados os nomes das garotas, mas a Ruky dessa história faz alusão a uma dessas amigas.**


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9: CORAGEM COM SABOR DE ESPERANÇA

Takeru encarou o rosto inchado no espelho do banheiro, chorara até adormecer. Ele acreditou que isso o faria sentir-se muito melhor, mas ao acordar no dia seguinte nada havia mudado, e a dor que sentia em seu peito era exatamente a mesma.

Sentiu um frio na espinha quando ouviu a campainha tocar e sua mãe atender alegremente. Só podia ser uma pessoa, e ele não fazia a menor ideia do que dizer. Imaginou o interrogatório ao qual passaria e como isso poderia arruinar uma amizade de longa data. Pensou seriamente em escapulir pela janela, maldita hora que morava no décimo primeiro andar.

"Takeru-kun, temos visitas" informou a mãe, da sala. "Eu já estou de saída, se não vou me atrasar, se apresse e venha logo, não o deixe esperando." Ouviu a mãe despedir-se demoradamente da visita e o som da porta se fechando, quando ela saiu.

O garoto lavou o rosto e escovou os cabelos com a mão, arrastou o corpo para sala, ainda de pijamas, sem o menor ânimo, estranhou que o irmão não o tinha arrastado do banheiro, mas imaginou que depois de ontem, ele deveria estar mais cauteloso. Iria ser uma manhã de sábado muito longa.

"Bom dia, Oni..." Seus olhos se arregalaram e o corpo travou.

"Taichi" gritou alegremente a voz fininha de Patamon, que veio voando do quarto, curioso ao ouvir que eles tinham vistas. O líder esperava no meio da sala, trajava roupas leves de verão e uma expressão suave. "Faz tempo que você não vem nos visitar", o tom animado e infantil contrastando com o clima desconfortável que a presença do moreno criava.

Takeru não esperava encontrá-lo ali, se não estava preparado para o interrogatório de Yamato, muito menos esperava que o causador de todo seu sofrimento fosse aparecer com a cara mais deslavada em seu apartamento. Precisava livrar-se dele e rápido, antes que Patamon percebesse alguma coisa.

"É, mas ele não vai ficar muito, veio só trazer um recado da Hikari" disse, empurrando o maior em direção à porta. Era uma desculpa idiota, Hikari podia muito bem ter ligado ou mandado uma mensagem, mas foi a primeira desculpa que conseguiu inventar. Pôde ouvir um "Tchau Taichi", quando fechou a porta atrás de si, após empurrar o moreno para fora do apartamento.

"Eu preciso falar com você" o moreno finalmente se manifestou ao ver que o menor pretendia voltar ao apartamento.

"Não temos nada para conversar" cortou o assunto.

"Se você não tem nada a dizer, vai ao menos, me ouvir" disse puxando o garoto pelo braço. Esse tipo de situação estava se tornando bastante corriqueira, pensou o loiro.

"Eu não quero saber" protestou o garoto, tentando puxar o braço.

"Você vai me ouvir" manteve o aperto firme.

"E se eu não quiser?" a frase soou infantil e mimada, e o adolescente sentiu o rosto corar.

"Você pode gritar, espernear, me bater se quiser, mas você vai me ouvir" o moreno afrouxou o aperto, vendo que o loiro não parecia mais tentado a fugir.

O corredor não era o local mais apropriado para conversarem, ele ainda estava de pijamas e algum vizinho curioso podia ouvir a conversa. Também não podia levá-lo de volta ao apartamento, Patamon estava lá e o conteúdo daquela conversa não seria nada apropriado para o monstrinho. Olhou para o final do corredor e viu a saída de emergência, próxima ao elevador. A não ser que o prédio pegasse fogo ou algo do gênero, ninguém passava por ali.

Takeru fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente que pode, após entrarem. As escadas eram largas, mas o local era mal iluminado, apenas algumas luzes de emergência, próximas a porta, refletiam as marcações dos degraus.

"Pode falar" enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do pijama e desviou o rosto para o lado. Aguardou o discurso, podia imaginar as palavras que seriam ditas, as desculpas que seriam usadas, o olhar de 'eu não quis te magoar', aquilo o deixava louco. Mas ele não era mais nenhum garotinho ingênuo e não iria cair em nenhuma conversa furada.

Estranhou quando o maior não disse nada. O silêncio era incômodo e sufocante, o menor virou o rosto na direção do mais velho. "Você não disse que queria...", mas as palavras morreram ao ver Taichi com o rosto muito próximo ao seu, um olhar determinado no rosto. Sentiu o moreno envolver seu rosto com as mãos, os lábios roçarem nos seus. Takeru achou que o mais velho iria selar o beijo quando de repente se afastou, ficando de costas.

"Eu..." ensaiara aquelas palavras à madrugada toda, colocara seus sentimentos em ordem e juntara toda a coragem que possuía para estar ali. "Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não quero que você entenda as coisas de forma errada..." Uniu as mãos evitando que elas tremessem, por que estava tão nervoso? Sua mente parecia ter sido pintada de branco, as palavras sumiram e ele não conseguia dizer nada. Encarou o rosto do loiro, que mantinha os braços cruzados diante do peito em aguardo.

Sentia a coragem sumir aos poucos, enquanto as palavras lhe fugiam e o faziam sentir-se um completo idiota. Encarou a cara pouco receptiva do outro. Respirou fundo, concentrou todo o resto de coragem que lhe sobrara, danem-se todas as palavras que havia ensaiado, todos os argumentos que criara.

"Eu te amo."

Um estranho silêncio desceu sobre eles após as palavras reverberarem nas paredes. Taichi sentia-se mais leve, sabia que as três palavras não aliviariam seu lado e que ainda devia uma explicação ao loiro, mas não aguentava mais guardar aquilo dentro de si. Curto, direto e sincero, assim como ele era, afinal.

Takeru sentiu o rosto corar ao ouvir tais palavras, automaticamente desviou os olhos para baixo e percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, um sorriso bobo tentou atravessar seus lábios. Mas ele não podia se deixar levar por palavras tão levianas, não seria tão ingênuo de acreditar que Taichi realmente se importava com ele.

"Desculpe, mas eu não acredito nisso" a frase saiu baixa e não muito precisa.

"Entendo." Taichi imaginava esse tipo de reação, seria um milagre se Takeru o aceitasse de braços abertos, depois de tudo o que acontecera. Na verdade, o moreno suspeitava que o adolescente sequer sentisse algo por ele. A crise de ciúmes, o fato de ter se entregado tão facilmente, tudo isso podia não significar absolutamente nada. Talvez fosse seu olhar apaixonado sobre a situação que imaginara que o garoto correspondesse aos seus sentimentos. "Mesmo assim, minha declaração é sincera" completou laconicamente, juntando as mãos diante do corpo.

"Se assim fosse, você não estaria com aquela garota" a frase ecoou pela escadaria vazia. Takeru apertava as mãos ao lado do corpo e encarava Taichi. Sentia a raiva e o ciúme dominá-lo novamente. Não importava que decidisse afastar o moreno de seu coração, ele ainda estava lá e a declaração só servira para causar mais confusão nos sentimentos do adolescente.

"Como?" Os olhos de Taichi se arregalaram diante da reação do menor, imaginou que após declarar seus sentimentos, Takeru fosse dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível, e não interrogá-lo sobre uma garota qualquer. "O que o Yamato disse, foi só para me sacanear, não existe nada entre a Ruky e..."

"Eu vi vocês juntos" interrompeu, diminuindo a distância entre eles. "No dia dos namorados", baixou o rosto, sentindo as bochechas inflamarem. Nunca vira o líder sorrir para ninguém como sorrira para a garota.

"Nós..." Taichi mal se lembrava do dia dos namorados e precisou vasculhar a mente para recordar a situação. "Aquilo não significa nada" respondeu vacilante. "Você não entenderia" completou. A relação que Taichi mantinha com Ruky, a amiga da Mimi, era apenas uma amizade colorida. Não significava nada para ambos, além de distração.

"É você quem não entende" gritou, puxando o maior pela manga da camisa. Os sentimentos se estapeavam dentro dele, o maldito dragão que morava em seu íntimo parecia roer seu coração. Por que simplesmente não ignorava aquelas três palavras e voltava para sua vida normal?

A mão soltou a manga amarrotada e deslizou pelo braço até se unir a do castanho, sem perceber. Sentiu seu coração bater acelerado e descompassado. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar nas palavras de Taichi, por mais que tentasse se convencer de que elas eram mentirosas, seu coração não podia ignorá-lo. Aumentou o aperto das mãos e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem. Taichi estava delirando, aquilo não podia ser real. Os corpos se uniram em um abraço apertado, as mãos bagunçaram seus cabelos e sentiu que seu coração ia explodir, aquele gesto significava que o loiro aceitava seus sentimentos. Ele não estava delirando.

As mãos infantis puxaram desajeitadamente as roupas do moreno, despindo-o. Os pés tropeçaram nos degraus fazendo com que caíssem sentados. Taichi habilmente despiu o menor e o puxou sobre seu colo. O adolescente fechou os olhos ao sentir Taichi deslizar para dentro de si. Na posição em que estavam o moreno podia assistir de camarote o rosto juvenil se contorcer de prazer.

"Takeru" chamou docemente. O loiro abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando o garoto abaixo, o rosto corado e suado. "Eu te amo" repetiu num sussurro. Takeru fechou os olhos e deixou que um sorriso bobo habitasse seus lábios, dessa vez, ele tinha acreditado.


	11. Chapter 10

Agradeço a todos os meus leitores por me acompanharem até aqui. Eu pretendia terminar a fic ainda esse ano, mas provalvemente só conseguirei postar os capítulos que faltam no próximo ano. Espero que me acompanhem por mais algum tempo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: AS MENTIRAS QUE SEUS LÁBIOS DIZEM

Taichi estava em seu quarto, fones de ouvido. Era sábado e a senhora Yagami fazia a limpeza, passando o aspirador pela casa e contando com a ajuda dos Digimons para limpar as janelas. Mesmo com o volume no máximo, podia ouvir os protestos da irmã, que desejava um pouco de paz na véspera de seus exames admissionais na Academia T.

Viu o celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira acender e atendeu o aparelho.

"Takeru?"

"Está ocupado?" A voz do menor parecia séria.

"Bem, na verdade não." Realmente não estava, mas mesmo que estivesse, Takeru era motivo para arranjar um tempo livre.

"Você poderia se encontrar comigo?"

Taichi não pensou duas vezes, se arrumou rapidamente e correu encontrar seu amado diante da banca de revistas.

Takeru parecia sério e preocupado, provavelmente por causa dos exames. Os garotos entraram na banca, folhearam várias revistas, conversaram frivolidades. Taichi aproveitou a oportunidade para comprar seu periódico de esportes. Quando saíram, o líder convidou-o para tomarem um sorvete. Takeru virou-se para ele, os olhos indiferentes, a língua umedeceu os lábios e as mãos foram para os bolsos.

"Eu quero terminar."

Taichi sentiu como se o chão abaixo dos seus pés tivesse sumido, e caísse lentamente em um buraco sem fim. Os lábios de Takeru ainda se moviam, dizendo coisas que o moreno já não ouvia. Tudo a sua volta parecia frio e distante, e mesmo o menor, parado poucos metros a sua frente parecia à milhas dali.

"Eu sinto muito." Disse, concluindo o discurso. Fez uma breve mesura e saiu, com as mãos ainda enfiadas nos bolsos. Taichi o viu se afastar vagarosamente, desviando com habilidade das pessoas que lotavam o centro comercial àquela hora da tarde.

O líder estava imóvel, parado diante da porta da banca de revistas que tanto gostava, com o periódico esportivo nas mãos. As pessoas passavam por ele, apressadas. Mas ele não via os rostos ou ouvia as vozes, ele não sentia nada.

Não sabia como seus pés o haviam levado de volta para casa. A mãe ainda estava ocupada com a faxina, Hikari com a cara enfiada nos estudos. Ouviu a mãe protestar quando bateu a porta do quarto, mas nem se importou, jogou a revista em um canto qualquer e sentou na cama. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas o moreno se negava a deixá-las cair. Sua mente estava em torvelinho. Repassava o pouco que se lembrava das palavras de Takeru, nada naquelas palavras fazia sentido. Takeru estava estranho fazia alguns dias, mas Taichi achou que era por causa dos exames. Não iria deixar as coisas terminarem tão simples assim.

Puxou o celular do bolso, imaginou que o loiro não atenderia sua ligação. Selecionou o envelope e decidiu mandar uma mensagem. Olhou as últimas mensagens que trocara com o adolescente. No topo, a mensagem de uma semana atrás. A mesma quantidade de tempo que Takeru andava diferente.

Taichi se lembrava vivamente da situação. Estava em uma cafeteria com Yamato e Koushirou, os três ansiosos para ver a lista de aprovados da universidade. Koushirou puxou seu laptop e conectou-se ao wi-fi disponível. Abriu o site da Toudai[1] e procurou pela página de aprovados. Izumi Koushirou figurava com o nome entre os primeiros da lista. Ishida Yamato estava um pouco abaixo e espantosamente Yagami Taichi também estava na lista. Taichi não era um aluno dedicado aos estudos, por isso não estava nem um pouco crédulo em ser aceito na Toudai, em curso que ele escolhera as pressas, apenas porque necessitava marcar a opção. Ao ver seu nome na listagem não sabia se ficava feliz ou assombrado. Num misto de êxtase e excitação pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para a pessoa que mais desejava compartilhar tal conquista.

_Passei na Toudai, precisamos comemorar :)_

A resposta demorou, e quando veio, não era nem metade do que o líder esperava. _Tá_. Duas letras, sem compromisso, sem sentimento algum, nem uma carinha boba para complementar, nem beijos nem abraços, sequer o nome tinha sido assinado.

Taichi fechou o celular atirando-o sobre a cama. Finalmente as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto bronzeado. Ele não sabia mais o que pensar.

=8=

As semanas que se seguiram foram ocupadas e tumultuadas. Os pais Yamagi estavam muito atarefados procurando um apartamento para o filho em Tóquio, reunindo toda a documentação necessária para a faculdade, reunindo mais documentos, necessários para a matrícula da caçula na Academia T, comprando uniformes e livros antes do início do ano letivo de ambos.

Taichi tentava manter Takeru longe de seus pensamentos. Não concordava com aquela separação, mas não sabia como abordar o outro, que argumentos usar ou o que justificar. Que palavras usar contra um "eu não quero mais, acho melhor nos separamos"? Ocupou-se então com a mudança, em gastar seu tempo visitando os amigos, jogando as últimas partidas de futebol (ele não teria tanto tempo livre na faculdade), passando um tempo extra com Agumon, pois o prédio para onde mudaria não aceitava animais, o que incluía Digimon.

Certa noite acordou com o som do celular. Esquecera completamente de tirar o alarme do calendário. Abriu o aparelho, piscando com letras coloridas a anotação _Três meses com Takeru. _Desligou o alarme e fingiu não se importar, a data não significava nada agora que não estavam mais juntos. Os dois meses que passara com o adolescente, mesmo às escondidas, tinham sido os melhores da sua vida, mas agora isso tudo não passava de lembranças. Sentiu suas lágrimas molharem o travesseiro. Respirou fundo, em uma semana estaria em Tóquio.

=8=

Takeru pegou o calendário na mesinha de cabeceira e correu os dedos pelas folhinhas, procurando por uma data específica. Ela não estava marcada a caneta, mas estava bem viva em sua memória. Passou o dedo pelo dia em questão, um sábado, como se tentasse se agarrar a lembranças presas no papel. Nunca iria esquecer a declaração de Taichi, nunca esqueceria que aquele dia marcava muito mais que isso.

"Três meses..." falou para ninguém. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto e pingou no chão, produzindo um som incrivelmente alto.

Sentiu o desespero e a desolação invadi-lo. A mensagem que Taichi lhe mandara, sobre a universidade o atormentava. Ele estava preso em Odaiba, enquanto seu amado iria para Tóquio. Seu mundo estava desmoronando. Por que todas as pessoas que amava sempre o deixavam?

As palavras que havia treinado diante do espelho, por dias a fio, pareciam não ter o menor sentido. Rompera com Taichi de forma tão maquinal, que conseguira dizer tudo o que queria olhando para o namorado, sem derramar uma lágrima sequer, sem deixar que a voz lhe traísse. Não desejava deixar o garoto que tanto amava, com quem demorara tanto para se acertar. Mas aquela era a melhor forma, ele não estava pronto para outra despedida.

* * *

N/T: [1] Toudai = Universidade de Tóquio.

Nota: Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas a ideia era que os títulos dos capítulos fizessem alusão aos brasões... Esse capítulo quebrou meu esquema.

Nota 2: O ano letivo japonês começa em abril e termina em fevereiro do ano seguinte. Infelizmente eu não sabia disso, por isso a fanfic segue o ano letivo inglês, de setembro a julho.


	12. Chapter 11

Reta final, todos comemoram! Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Aproveitem. E agradeço a todos que apoiaram a história.

CAPÍTULO 11: MILAGRE PROXIMAL

Taichi pegou mais um brigadeiro na bandeja posta sobre a mesinha de centro na sala e inclinou a cabeça tentando ver o que passava na TV. Gabumon estava sentado diante dela cobrindo quase toda a imagem. Yamato se aproximou, estendendo uma garrafa de cerveja ao amigo.

"A nossa nova vida" brindou, batendo os bicos das garrafas.

"Vocês ainda não tem idade para beber" repreendeu Gabumon, encarando a dupla adolescente. Yamato fez uma careta em resposta e ingeriu o conteúdo da garrafa. O castanho acompanhou, degustando o líquido amarelo e amargo.

"Então, como as coisas estão com a Sora?" perguntou de soslaio. Imaginou que o amigo deveria estar em uma situação complicada, já que não fora admitido na mesma universidade que a garota. Talvez eles estejam brigados, talvez ela estivesse infeliz, talvez...

"Bem, acho que vai ficar tudo bem", o garoto sorriu, encarando o aparelho eletrônico. "Ela parece bem animada com a mudança, e nós podemos nos ver aos finais de semana." Deu um longo gole na cerveja.

Sora e Yamato iriam para universidades diferentes, ela para Kyoudai, em Kyoto, ele para Toudai, em Tóquio. O castanho acreditou que a situação podia ser muito similar a sua, mas ficou surpreso com a resposta tranquila do loiro.

"E você?" perguntou Yamato, os olhos grudados no televisor.

"Eu o quê?" Retorquiu sem entender.

"Ele odeia despedidas" disse lentamente. "Deve ser por causa dos nossos pais" complementou solene.

Taichi quase engasgou com a cerveja. Sentiu o líquido entrar pelo nariz e queimar na garganta. Seu cérebro parou de funcionar, com certeza ele não ouvira direito. Virou o rosto devagar, encarando o amigo que permanecia com o olhar preso a TV.

"O que foi?" Encarou o amigo, divertido. Os olhos do líder estavam arregalados e seus lábios se moveram, mas não produziram som algum. "Takeru não me contou se é isso que você quer saber. Aliás, acho que ele morreria se soubesse", disse naturalmente. Voltou atenção ao aparelho. "Entende agora, porque brigávamos tanto quando crianças?" Havia nostalgia em sua voz. "Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você iria roubá-lo de mim."

Sentiu o rosto queimar, num misto de nervosismo, ansiedade e vergonha. As brigas entre Taichi e Yamato tinham sido há muito tempo, não tinha como estarem relacionadas aos seus sentimentos pelo menor.

"Você sempre o olhou de um jeito diferente" complementou. "E era mútuo." Encarou a expressão ainda mais espantada do amigo. "Achei que vocês nunca iriam perceber."

"Mas..."

"Por isso eu te disse..." interrompeu. "Você nunca foi verdadeiramente apaixonado pela Sora." O loiro sorriu condescendente.

"Então você não está chateado com isso?" O nervosismo preencheu sua voz, dando a frase um efeito estranhamente cômico.

"Ele parece muito feliz ao seu lado, então não tenho do que reclamar." Yamato se ajeitou melhor no sofá, colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro. Taichi engoliu em seco, realmente também acreditava que o menor fosse feliz ao seu lado, mas com a repentina separação não tinha mais tanta certeza. "Mas se você o fizer chorar, eu vou arrancar a sua cabeça." Yamato voltou o olhar sobre Taichi, os olhos zelosos e ameaçadores, e o moreno teve certeza de que o loiro falava sério.

=8=

Takeru estava sentado, solitário, na sala de seu apartamento assistindo TV. Na cozinha, pendurado na geladeira, havia um bilhete da mãe informando que faria horas extras e só voltaria no dia seguinte. Não que o garoto se incomodasse, de certa forma, acostumara a passar boa parte do tempo sozinho.

O céu assumia uma tonalidade púrpura, tentava manter atenção no programa, mas lentamente seus olhos vagavam em direção a porta. Em dois dias Yamato se mudaria para Tóquio. Em dois dias, ele nunca mais veria Taichi. Sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos, mas reprimiu a vontade de chorar, havia se decidido e não voltaria atrás. Tentou voltar a atenção ao programa, seus olhos foram para a porta novamente. TV. Porta. TV. Porta. TV... Desligou o aparelho e foi em direção a porta. Ele não estava mudando sua decisão, ele estava apenas... Abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu.

=8=

Patamon encarava seu reflexo na janela, Odaiba já estava iluminada pelas luzes artificiais, dando a cidade uma configuração muito diferente da que tinha a luz do sol.

"Patamon, o jantar já está na mesa" chamou Veemon, entrando no quarto de Daisuke e equilibrando-se no batente da janela, ao lado do Digimon amarelo.

"Não estou com fome" respondeu com um muxoxo.

"Mas você precisa se alimentar, ou nunca será forte e bonitão como eu" fez uma pose galante, que passou despercebida pelo monstrinho alado. "Você parece chateado?" observou, sem muita certeza.

"Por que Takeru me abandonou?" abriu o berreiro, chorando como uma criança.

O Digimon azul encarou o outro sem entender, não sabia por que o menor chorava, nem que história era essa de abandono.

"Takeru não te abandonou." Daisuke estava encostado no batente da porta, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Pedira a Veemon chamar o menor para o jantar, mas com a demora fora verificar o que tinha acontecido. "Ele pediu para que eu o trouxesse porque você estava muito entediado, e achou que te faria bem brincar um pouco com o Veemon."

"Mesmo?" perguntou o anjo desconfiado.

"Claro" deu seu sorriso mais confiante.

"Então por que ele não está aqui, para brincar com todos nós?" replicou.

"Porque... Ele está ajudando Yamato com a mudança, é isso" revirou os olhos.

"Eu poderia ter ido ajudar" reclamou.

"Mas não é muito mais divertido estar aqui, do que ficar carregando um monte de coisas pesadas?" interrompeu Veemon.

Patamon pareceu ponderar, então seu rosto se iluminou. Pensando bem, Takeru estava sendo bom ao poupá-lo do esforço e dando-lhe a oportunidade de brincar com Veemon, porque sim, o Digimon alado andava muito entediado. Animado, voou em direção a cozinha, acompanhado do dinossauro azul.

Motomiya deu um suspiro aliviado, não sabia qual outra desculpa inventar se Patamon não tivesse acreditado. Não fazia ideia do porquê Takeru pedira para que ficasse com Patamon naquela semana, mas o loiro pedira com tanto afinco, que não teve como negar. O garoto andava diferente, parecia melancólico e cabisbaixo, e embora Daisuke estivesse curioso para saber o motivo desse comportamento, preferiu não perguntar nada.

=8=

Taichi enrolou-se no agasalho e apertou o passo. Não estava frio, mas vento estava cortante. Perdera a noção da hora e ficara tempo de mais na casa de Yamato. As ruas estavam vazias, para uma quinta-feira, por isso ficou bastante surpreso quando encontrou Takeru próximo ao parque Odaiba.

O garoto trajava roupas finas, o cabelo estava bagunçado e ele suava em bicas, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

"Oi, Takeru" cumprimentou.

"Taichi-san" cumprimentou, com uma leve mesura.

Maldito honorífico, desde que começaram a namorar, o loiro já não o chamava tão formalmente.

"Está voltando para casa?" Perguntou apontando na direção que o garoto seguiria.

"Sim"

"Quer que eu o acompanhe?" Sabia que a resposta seria negativa, mas a conversa com Yamato havia lhe recobrado a coragem.

O loiro não disse nada, mas concordou com gesto. Os dois garotos seguiram em direção a casa dos Takaishi, uma distância considerável entre eles, um profundo silêncio. O menor tremia de frio, os lábios estavam azulados e ele se abraçava da melhor forma possível, tentando evitar as rajadas de vento.

"Você estava na casa do Onii-chan?" Takeru quebrou o silêncio, presumiu que o maior estava com o irmão, pelo caminho do qual vinha.

"Sim."

"Estavam acertando os preparativos da mudança?"

"Os últimos detalhes, já está tudo pronto." Yamato e Taichi dividiriam o apartamento em Tóquio.

"Que bom" a voz saiu ligeiramente melancólica.

A conversa morreu, caindo em um incômodo silêncio.

"Eu fui a sua casa", o loiro quebrou o silêncio, após alguns quarteirões.

Taichi parou, ficou encarando o menor sem entender. Por que Takeru fora até sua casa?

"Eu fui a sua casa" repetiu. "Mas sua mãe me disse que você tinha saído." Percebeu a confusão no rosto do maior. "Eu fui para me despedir."

"Ah" Taichi sentiu seu sangue gelar, se por um segundo criara alguma esperança, ela acabava de receber um balde de água fria.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até chegar ao prédio onde Takeru morava. O menor se virou para Taichi, diante do portão.

"Muito obrigado por me acompanhar, Taichi-san."

"De nada."

"Eu desejo muita sorte na sua nova vida, e que você seja muito feliz em Tóquio." Embora suas palavras fossem doces e em seu rosto permanecesse uma expressão suave, suas mãos puxavam desconfortavelmente a barra da camisa.

"Obrigado. Eu também desejo muita sorte para você, no novo colégio, e, por favor, cuide da Hikari por mim." Então era isso, uma despedida simples, sem choro, sem palavras amargas, tão indiferente. "Até mais" fez um aceno e virou as costas.

"Eu não quero que me despedir realmente." A frase saiu clara e ecoou pela noite, interrompendo os passos do mais velho.

"Você não precisa" respondeu, voltando-se para o menor.

"Mas você vai embora" a voz saiu como um lamento.

"Você pode ir me visitar" Taichi enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Em parte não queria estender aquela conversa, pois Takeru estava quase congelando, mas aquelas eram as palavras que ele desejava ouvir.

"Você vai conhecer pessoas interessantes lá" os olhos desviaram para o chão.

"Sim, algumas."

"E você vai se esquecer de mim" sentenciou, encarando o maior.

"Você acha?" inquiriu.

"Você vai ter uma vida diferente agora, não vai haver espaço para mim. É melhor as coisas ficarem do jeito que estão." Seus olhos não estavam úmidos, sua voz estava firme, e seus temores eram apenas de frio, nunca imaginou que falaria tais coisas com tamanha segurança. Repassara os argumentos milhões de vezes em sua mente, antes de decidir terminar com Taichi, e tinha certeza, aquela era a decisão mais acertada.

"Acredita mesmo nisso?" O moreno sentia-se cada vez mais leve, as palavras de Takeru o faziam ter certeza de que o menor ainda o amava.

"Sim" titubeou. "Um dia você verá que estou certo."

"Eu posso esperar..." Seus lábios se abriram em um delicado sorriso.

"Esperar?"

"Pelo dia que você verá que está errado." Taichi sorriu confiante.

Takeru sentiu o rosto corar e desviou o olhar para o chão. Viu os pés de Taichi se aproximarem e sentiu mãos envolverem seu rosto. Sentiu o rosto ser alinhado e a testa incendiar, onde Taichi depositara um beijo. As mãos escorregaram pelos ombros e envolveram as mãos do menor. Os olhos se encontraram. Não havia tristeza ou medo nos olhos castanhos, eles estavam límpidos e pacíficos. Os olhos azuis tremiam levemente, contendo a vontade de chorar, eles revelavam o que suas palavras desejam esconder.

"Eu te odeio" os lábios tremeram, e ele fez uma careta, tentando recobrar o controle das suas emoções. "E te amo tanto." Era a primeira vez que reunira coragem suficiente para dizer tais palavras, nunca antes conseguira dizer algo além de um "eu gosto de você".

"Eu só te amo." Taichi declarou encostando sua testa na do menor e fechando os olhos. Sentia-se incrivelmente leve e em paz. O loiro acompanhou o gesto, também fechando os olhos. Uma lágrima desobediente deslizou pelo rosto. Já não sentia mais frio, medo ou incertezas perfurarem seu coração. Pela primeira vez em semanas, sentia-se bem.

* * *

N/T: Capítulo composto ao som de Tomodachi – Tatakai no Theme, Kanashimi e Bolero, todos pertencentes a OST de Digimon Adventure.


	13. Capítulo 12

Eu demorei, mas voltei! E chegamos ao final de mais uma jornada, onde fui acompanhada por pessoas incríveis que me incentivaram, comentaram, participaram de alguma forma. Postagem dupla, espero que gostem!

CAPÍTULO 12: UM POUCO MAIS SÁBIO

"Eu também te amo" respondeu com uma voz melosa. Takeru desatou a rir da cara do irmão, que teve que se afastar do caçula para continuar a conversa que tinha com a namorada, através do celular. Era sábado, as coisas de Yamato já estavam encaixotadas e ele só aguardava o pai de Taichi vir buscá-lo. O senhor Ishida conferia pela décima vez se todas as caixas estavam devidamente etiquetadas.

Finalmente, ouviu-se um carro buzinar e o senhor Ishida colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, acenando e gritando. Voltou ao apartamento e mandou Yamato sair do telefone. Enquanto o adolescente se despedia da namorada, o pai pegou algumas caixas e desceu ao encontro do senhor Yamagi. Gabumon pegou a caixa restante e desceu também, acompanhado de Patamon.

Yamato desligou o telefone, conferiu os pertences na mochila, ajeitou-a nas costas e deixou seus olhos passearem pelo apartamento, não voltaria por um longo tempo. Antes que Yamato fechasse a porta, Takeru observou a guitarra, solitariamente abandonada em um canto da sala.

"Você não vai levá-la?" Apontou para o instrumento.

"Não vou ter espaço para ter uma guitarra lá" respondeu enquanto trancava o apartamento.

Os irmãos desceram os lances de escada silenciosamente. Yamato puxava as alças da mochila, ansioso. Takeru o acompanhava, as mãos enfiadas no bolso de canguru do moletom branco. Ele estava feliz pelo sucesso do irmão, e ao mesmo tempo triste, pois não teriam mais suas quartas-feiras.

"Onii-chan" chamou quando atingiram o último lance.

Yamato virou lentamente, observando o irmão parado alguns degraus a cima. O rosto parecia triste e apagado, o mais velho sentiu um aperto no coração. Vagarosamente, Takeru tirou as mãos do bolso, revelando um embrulho em papel verde. O embrulho estava amassado e surrado, como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão, parte do papel havia desbotado e rasgado.

"Takeru, você não precisa me dar um presente de des..."

"É um presente de natal" interrompeu, estendo o embrulho.

"Natal? Mas ainda estamos em julho." Yamato recebeu sem entender.

"Eu comprei há dois anos" informou.

"E o que aconteceu com ele?" Inquiriu, chacoalhando o embrulho e observando o estado em que se encontrava.

"Eu estava chateado com você, por isso não entreguei antes."

"Chateado com o quê?"

"A Sora..." Respondeu sem muita certeza.

"Todo esse tempo?" Devolveu-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

"Bem, não..." Takeru estava começando a se enrolar.

"Então, com o quê?"

"Eu não sei ao certo" coçou a cabeça, confuso, o rosto ligeiramente corado. "Mas agora está tudo bem", sorriu infantilmente.

Yamato sorriu de volta. Só podia imaginar o porquê de Takeru estar chateado com ele por tanto tempo e teve certeza de quem era o motivo. Abriu o embrulho e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Dentro havia uma harmônica diatônica[1] dourada, com detalhes em madeira. Embora tocasse guitarra, tinha verdadeiro amor pelo instrumento. E uma daquelas custava um bom dinheiro.

"Takeru, eu..." as palavras não saíram. Yamato não era muito sentimental, mas o presente do caçula, mesmo com anos de atraso, o havia emocionado. Yamato subiu um degrau e abraçou o irmão fortemente.

"Você pode tocar para mim, quando eu for te visitar" incentivou, era muito estranho ver seu irmão chorar, ainda mais de felicidade.

Yamato se afastou, secando as lágrimas rapidamente na manga da camisa. Então envolveu a mão do menor na sua e desceram o último lance de escadas.

=8=

Taichi não soube descrever exatamente o que sentiu ao ver os dois irmãos se aproximarem, as mãos entrelaçadas. Não era ciúme, talvez fosse apenas inveja.

"Oi Taichi" cumprimentou o menor, sorrindo. Sem o honorífico.

"Takeru" fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. "Não quer ir com a gente, tem um lugar sobrando no carro", disse apontando para o veículo estacionado.

"Taichi, o que o Agumon está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Yamato, ao ver o Digimon dragão pulando no banco traseiro do carro e fazendo caretas para Gabumon e Patamon, que aguardavam ao lado do veículo. "Você sabe que não podemos levar Digimons para o apartamento."

"Mas eu estou o levando para conhecer Tóquio. Você pode levar o Gabumon também", respondeu.

"Isso não é uma excursão", protestou.

"Então, quer ir com a gente, Takeru?" Perguntou ignorando completamente os argumentos do loiro.

"Não, está tudo bem." Enfatizou sua resposta agitando as mãos.

O senhor Ishida terminou de carregar o carro, e o senhor Yagami acertou a rota no GPS. "Vamos" chamou, antes que ficasse muito tarde.

Yamato se despediu de Gabumon, que estava muito melancólico por ser deixado em Odaiba. Despediu-se do pai e por último do caçula.

"Cuide bem do papai e do Gabumon" disse, espiando o patriarca, que fez uma carranca indignada. "Cuide-se também e vá nos visitar." Não passou despercebido o uso do plural na frase do irmão. Os irmãos se abraçaram e Yamato bagunçou os cabelos do menor. Sentiria muita falta de Takeru.

O garoto entrou no carro, acomodando-se ao lado de Agumon. Taichi abriu a porta do passageiro, ao lado do motorista e encarou o menor. Milhões de coisas passavam por sua cabeça, frases a serem ditas, sentimentos a serem sentidos. Mas ele não conseguiu fazer nada, apenas ficou encarando o loiro. Takeru levantou a mão e acenou um tímido adeus, sem dizer nada. Taichi retribuiu o gesto, sentindo que se ficasse mais um segundo ali, suas pernas não o deixariam ir embora. Entrou rapidamente, e encarou o para-brisa. Ouviu os gritos de adeus, quando o carro começou a se mover, sentiu grossas lágrimas se formarem, mas engoliu em seco, não tinha porque chorar.

=8=

"Tem certeza que não quer ficar e comer alguma coisa?" Sugeriu o pai.

"Desculpe pai, talvez outra hora" sorriu. Despediu-se do homem e de Gabumon e tomou o caminho de casa, Patamon equilibrado na cabeça.

O dia estava bonito e ensolarado, o céu estava profundamente azul e não havia nenhuma nuvem para atrapalhar o sol. Havia várias pessoas fazendo compras e se divertindo nos parques, fazendo com que Odaiba pulsasse.

Mas Takeru não dividia tal agitação. Seus passos eram lentos e sua mente parecia trabalhar ainda mais devagar que seu andar. Vagava entre as lembranças dos últimos meses. Dor, raiva, alegria, esperança, desespero, desejo, sensações que ele mal conhecia se tornaram suas inseparáveis companheiras. Mas agora quem o acompanhava, era apenas a solidão, que ele conhecia muito bem.

Não seria tão difícil quanto da primeira vez, pensou, não era uma separação realmente, não como fora a dos pais. Mas ainda era doloroso se afastar das duas mais importantes para si.

Instintivamente correu uma das mãos para o bolso da calça e seus dedos envolveram o objeto ali contido, sem perceber soltou um suspiro triste.

"Takeru, está tudo bem?" Perguntou Patamon, que até então permanecia em silêncio.

"Está" sorriu, revirando os olhos, tentando enxergar o Digimon sobre sua cabeça. "Quer um sorvete?"

"Sim!" respondeu o anjo, animado. Adorava doces.

=8=

Patamon e Takeru estavam sentados no banco do parque Odaiba. O Digimon deliciava-se com o sorvete, como se fosse a coisa mais saborosa do mundo. Takeru observava os transeuntes, sem realmente vê-los, sua mente estava tão distante, que mal identificava os borrões.

Não conseguiria precisar qual era sua situação com Taichi. Na quinta-feira, sentiu o maior desvencilhar suas mãos, mas só teve coragem de abrir os olhos depois de muito tempo e pode vê-lo se afastando a passos lentos. Sentiu algo metálico na mão direita e a abriu lentamente. Era um gesto simples, uma lembrança quase insignificante, mas representava tudo o que ele mais amava no líder.

"Takeru, cuidado!" a voz estridente de Patamon, o tirou de seu devaneio. Bem a tempo de desviar de uma bola de futebol, que vinha acelerada em sua direção.

A bola passou a centímetros do seu rosto e caiu em um canteiro logo atrás do banco onde estava. O loiro pôde sentir os cabelos se agitarem quando a bola passou por ele, e teve certeza, seria uma pancada bem dolorida.

"Desculpe" uma voz masculina gritou. "Takeru?" Parado diante si, Daisuke trajava um uniforme de futebol e chuteiras. "Foi mal." Desculpou-se, sem jeito.

"Está tudo bem" levantou-se. "Vamos Patamon." Não deveria ter se lembrado da quinta-feira, sentia-se novamente melancólico e solitário.

"Está tudo bem?" Daisuke perguntou, observando o Digimon alado se aninhar nos cabelos claros.

"Sim, a bola não me atingiu."

"Não foi por isso que eu perguntei" respondeu analisando as feições do loiro. "Você parece triste."

Takeru não respondeu, apenas encarou Daisuke, que sustentou o olhar. Os dois garotos se encaram por um tempo, sentindo o sol lhes aquecer.

"Daisuke, vamos logo" chamou um menino, se aproximando.

O ruivo foi até os arbustos, recuperou a bola e atirou ao amigo, anunciando que não iria mais jogar. Não que sua preocupação com Takeru fosse suficiente para fazê-lo desistir do jogo, mas algo em sua mente lhe dizia para fazer isso.

O brasão da esperança se virou e começou a caminhar, circundando o parque. Daisuke apressou o passo até emparelhar com outro e seguiu seu ritmo. O jovem olhava para o outro de esguelha, observando seu olhar vago e perdido, os olhos azuis estavam muito brilhantes, e Motomiya achou que o loiro fosse começar a chorar.

A mão do adolescente foi até o bolso, seus dedos envolveram o objeto metálico e então, parou. Fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro.

"Eu estou pronto." Daisuke apenas o encarou, trocou um olhar confuso com Patamon e voltou a analisar o rosto de Takaishi. "Eu estou pronto para te contar." As palavras saíram altas e firmes. Takeru abriu os olhos lentamente, neles queimava uma chama de coragem e determinação.

Motomiya revirou os olhos tentando se lembrar do que Takeru estava falando. Então se lembrou da briga no vestiário. Sorriu, incentivando-o. Se finalmente o loiro estava pronto para contar, significava que de alguma forma julgava que Daisuke estava aprovado para ouvir.

* * *

N/T: [1] Harmônica também é conhecida como gaita. Existem vários tipos de gaita, que variam de acordo com a montagem interna. A mais utilizada no blues é a diatônica.


	14. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO:

O QUE OS OLHOS CASTANHOS ADORARIAM VER

Takeru abotoou a camisa branca apressadamente. Ajeitou a tag[1] pendurada no pescoço, embaixo do tecido. Correu para a cozinha, deu um beijo na mãe e pegou uma torrada, que comeria no elevador. Patamon voava ao seu redor, carregando sua mochila. O loiro pegou-a, se despediu e saiu. Como podia estar tão atrasado, justo no primeiro dia de aula?

O dia estava bonito e ensolarado, algumas nuvens vagavam lentamente pelo céu. Miyako, Daisuke, Hikari e Takeru rumavam juntos para o colégio, agora todos cursavam o ginasial. A mais velha discorria sobre as regras da Academia, mas só Yagami parecia dar-lhe atenção. Daisuke arrastava o corpo, sonolento e Takeru encarava o céu.

Estava nervoso com o primeiro dia de aula. Imaginou como seriam os professores, os outros alunos, se iria se divertir, se ele estaria se divertindo. Sentiu um leve aperto no coração e instintivamente passou a mão sobre a tag. Naquela noite em que se despediram, após Taichi ter ido embora, Takeru abriu a mão direita e encontrou a tag. Dentro dela, uma plaquinha alaranjada com o desenho de um sol, o brasão da coragem. Aquilo passara a significar muito para ele, significava tudo que mais amava em Taichi, significava que uma parte do líder sempre estaria com ele. Que essa parte sempre o daria coragem.

Era o primeiro dia do ano letivo japonês, todas as escolas, incluindo as universidades, começariam suas aulas naquele dia. Takeru imaginou se Taichi estava tão ansioso quanto ele, por estar indo para um novo colégio. Ouviu o celular tocar, o toque característico de mensagem recebida. Puxou o aparelho do bolso e...

"É da sua namorada?" Provocou Daisuke, espiando o amigo com um olhar cúmplice.

"Por que seria?" Retorquiu o loiro, passando o braço pelas costas de Hikari. "A minha namorada está bem aqui" provocou.

As garotas riram, Daisuke fechou a cara comicamente e Takeru repôs o celular no bolso, viu o remetente, mas não abriu a mensagem. Queria poder lê-la tranquilamente e responder adequadamente. Encarou o céu e sorriu, não era apenas ele que estava ansioso com o primeiro dia de aula.

FIM

N/T: [1] eu sei que as tags e brasões foram destruídos no final de Digimon Adventures, mas como isso é uma fanfic, estou me dando licença de alterar uma parte da história.

E acabou... eu sei que esse final ficou bem estranho (horrível). Eu ia encerar no capítulo anterior, mas achei que não tinha ficado claro o que aconteceu com Takeru e o Taichi no fim das contas. (E suspeito que ainda não ficou)

Eu me diverti bastante escrevendo essa fic, principalmente com o Daisuke (que é um personagem que sempre odiei, mas aprendi a gostar depois que tive que "estudá-lo" para a fic). Agradeço mais uma vez todos que leram a fic e a apoiaram.

Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido. Até a próxima.

A.A. Hilst


End file.
